


【授翻/奇异铁】Ecstasy/狂喜

by Clover_cherik



Series: 满足、愉悦与狂喜 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, FRIDAY looks out for them, M/M, Smut, look this is all sex, most of the time anyway, quick handjobs, soft sweet sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 从他们的第一次，到厨房里速战速决的一发，到Tony发现了拥有一个巫师当爱人的变态的乐趣，然后一直到他承诺他会为他们的新婚之夜穿上的内衣，这就是穿插于满足、喜悦两篇之间的顽皮时刻！全是些污秽的东西，每时每刻。他们值得拥有。





	1. 第一章（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941922) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 本文将分为三章，每章中有一个主题性/爱场景，包含两个或三个“速战速决”片段只是因为这是从Joy/愉悦一文的某个场景中扩展的一些拉灯的场景，为了增加一些乐趣。差不多全是性/爱，如果你只想读一些有趣的性感时光可以单独阅读此文！  
> 这是从Tony在Joy一文中遇到惊恐发作袭击后的第二天开始的。  
> 没有beta。  
> 敬请享受！

“你是那个意思吗？”Stephen含着他的牙刷，看着Tony蜷缩在床上问道。“关于你昨天说的那个？”

Tony朝他眨了眨眼睛。脑海里对前一天的事情的印象已经相当朦胧。惊恐发作通常都会对他造成这样的影响。

“你得提醒下我说了什么。”Tony说，看着Stephen走出浴室回到床边。Stephen一直抱着他过了整整一夜，而Pepper也打电话来告诉他们她已经搞定了Tony的会议。Stephen承诺如果Wong替他照看圣所就请Wong吃一整周的午餐。于是他们拥有了属于自己的一整天。“当我说我们回家吧的时候……”Stephen开口道，专注地望着他。“你说你到家了。是……你是那个意思吗？”

Tony朝他笑了。他记得那个部分：旧羊皮纸，茶，Stephen的古龙香水，以及独属于Stephen的某种气息的杂糅的芬芳，拥抱着他的强壮的手臂，在他耳畔响起的稳定心跳。

“你就是我的家。”Tony静静地说。

Stephen递来的笑容让Tony喘不过气来。自己能够让某人露出像这样微笑的事实仍然让Tony感到震惊不已。他向Stephen伸出手，勾勾手指。

“来吧。”Tony说。Stephen喘息着爬回床上。Tony用手臂勾住Stephen的后颈，将高个子拉到自己身上，将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。

Stephen将手指摁在Tony的旧灰色衬衫上，衬衫因反复穿着而磨损变薄。他舔咬着Tony的嘴唇，对Tony唇间溢出的惊讶笑声报以莞尔一笑。

Stephen的手穿过衬衫的下摆下方，触摸到Tony结实的腹肌。Tony的头向后靠在枕头上，一声轻微的呻吟从他唇间滑落。

“告诉我停下，我会就停下。”Stephen朝着Tony的下颌低语道。

他们尚没有做过爱。他们几乎每夜都相伴而眠，不止一次伴随着尴尬的晨勃在早上醒来并为此笑了起来，甚至曾经也有过一些相当激烈的亲热搞得他们像一对饥渴难耐的青少年一般在裤子里就射了出来，但他们从未更进一步。

Stephen并不介意。他们都放慢了速度，谁都不想搞砸彼此的关系。

“你敢。”Tony呻吟道，手指紧紧攥住Stephen衬衫的柔软面料。Stephen朝着Tony的颌角笑着，在他的脖子上吮吻着，啮咬着Tony颈上如雷鸣般跳动的脉搏。

Stephen褪开Tony的衬衫，Tony帮忙将它脱了下来。Stephen坐回去，抓住机会就那么望着Tony。

他希望自己的惊恐没有浮现在脸上。他曾感觉到Tony的衣服下面的伤痕，但他从未见过那个。他可以看到电弧反应堆曾经所在的位置留下的圆形疤痕，当中横亘着另一条深色的疤痕，Stephen知道那自然是来自于某个超级英雄的盾牌。Tony的胸腔下方还有一道伤痕，就在Thanos刺伤他的地方。还有较小的弹片伤痕散布在他的胸膛上。

Tony看到了Stephen脸上一闪而过的神情，于是伸手去拿自己的衬衫，努力保持面不改色。他忘记了Stephen从未见过那些伤疤。Stephen眼中的惊恐，很疼。他的双手颤抖着，努力解开了自己的衬衫。

“别。”Stephen说着，覆住Tony的双手。

“他们很可怕，我知道。”Tony说道，没有看他。“我忘了你从没见过它们。抱歉。我会……去做些别的。”

“Tony，Anthony，别离开我，拜托。”Stephen低声说，手抚上Tony的小腹。“你很美。你的所有。”

Tony发出一声鼻息，定定望着墙壁。他的手指在床上敲着，发出紧张的咔哒声。

“Pepper也不喜欢看到它们。”Tony说。

Stephen触摸着Tony的脸颊，将他的头转过来让他们目光接触。“Tony，我看着这些伤疤，惊叹你得以幸存。我是个外科医生，曾经是。我知道是怎样的代价才会导致那些伤痕。事实上，你从所有这一切中活下来便是一个奇迹。 你就是奇迹。伤痕是你的一部分，就像这些都是我的一部分。“他将颤抖的双手递到Tony面前，皮肤上是遍布的伤痕。

Tony伸手将Stephen的手指拉到嘴边，在那些伤痕上落下温柔的亲吻。Stephen就着这姿势抚上Tony的脸，用拇指摩挲追索着Tony的唇。

“让我展现给你看，”Stephen说，“让我追逐你眼中的那个样子。”

Tony看着他。他想要嘲笑他，用挖苦来筑起能掩饰胸中涌动的情感的防线。但Stephen总有办法砭及他的内里，撕毁他长期以来建起的防备，触到真正的Tony Stark。

Stephen辨出了Tony默许的瞬间。Stephen俯身温柔地吻上另一个男人。Stephen柔软的吻落在Tony的眼睛上，落在他的鼻子上，将他的双唇厮磨过Tony（无可挑剔的）的胡子，向更下方游移。他舔舐着Tony的脖子，嘴唇因对方受惊的笑而一阵颤动，对此他也笑了。

“你的胡子弄得好痒。”Tony低声说。

Stephen用下巴蹭上Tony的脖子，在对方挣扎之际放声大笑了起来。

Stephen在Tony的皮肤上吮出一小枚瘀痕，伸出舌头来品尝Tony。

Tony呻吟着，头向后仰起而Stephen缓缓吻过他的脖子，吻过他的锁骨，吻向更低的位置。当Stephen在他胸前一塌糊涂的伤痕上徘徊时，他感觉到一阵紧张；而当对方开始亲吻他的每一道伤疤时，他几乎跳了起来。

吻触是如此轻柔，如此温软，如此饱含爱意以至于Tony情不自禁陷入了无声的呜咽抽噎。Stephen呆住了，抬起头，望着Tony紧闭的双眼。Stephen俯上Tony的身体，捧起他的脸，吻去他眼中的泪水。

“很美。”Stephen低声朝着Tony的皮肤说道。他将注意力转回Tony的胸膛，亲吻每一道伤痕。他慢慢向下抚摸，用拇指勾住Tony丝绸裤子的腰带。他们又闭上了眼睛，接着Tony点了点头。Stephen笑着将他的裤子向下褪去，Tony抬起臀部配合。

当看到Tony的内裤时，Stephen忍俊不禁。

“雷神？雷神内裤，讲真？”

“嘿，你是不知道要找件合适的有多难吗？我的钢铁侠内裤们都洗掉了，我又不想穿美国队长内衣。”

“好极了，因为我必须得把它们烧掉，”Stephen说，沿着内裤边摸着，“绝对荒唐透顶了。”

Tony咧嘴笑了，两颊酡红。Stephen温柔地用手指抚摸过Tony臀部的肌肤，同Tony交换着眼神。当看到Tony的阴茎在布料底下抽动时，微笑着扬起了嘴角。

“你是打算把它脱掉呢还是要继续欣赏雷神之锤那个位置？”

Stephen窃笑起来，锤子正好就处在小Tony所在的地方。

Stephen慢慢将内裤剥掉，眼睛紧盯着Tony因获得自由而弹了出来的阴茎。Tony满脸通红，手指紧紧攥住他酒红色的床单。

Stephen把内裤丢到一边，用颤抖的手指抚摸着Tony的大腿。当Stephen开始打量他的阴茎时，Tony叹了口气咬住了嘴唇。Stephen微笑着举目望向他。

“很美。”他又说。

Tony从没想过自己还能脸红得这么厉害。Stephen越过Tony的脑袋抓起一个枕头，然后轻轻拍了拍Tony的臀部而Tony顺从地抬起了屁股，在Stephen把枕头推到他屁股下面的时候笑了。

“安全套和润滑油呢？”Stephen问道。

Tony指指床头柜，阴茎抽动着。Stephen俯身过去拉开抽屉，将润滑油和避孕套扔在Tony身边的床上。

Stephen花了一点时间在Tony的双腿之间重新定位，屋子里只余下Tony急促呼吸的声响。

“我想这么做想了很久了。”Stephen呢喃道，垂头靠近Tony的会阴部。Tony呻吟着弓起了脊背。Stephen用一条手臂钉住他的屁股，用另一只手抚摸Tony的身子。

“那我们为什么没早点这么干？”

“因为这才是完美的。”Stephen说，朝Tony的肉棒吹了一口气。Tony呜咽着，窄缝中淌出的前液流成一道细线。

“靠——哦操！”当Stephen将他吞入时Tony哭叫出声。Stephen的胳膊扶住他的小腹，让他不能肆无忌惮地插入Stephen湿热的口中。Stephen用舌头抚慰舔吮着口中湿滑的肉柱，将鼻子埋在Tony根部乌黑蜷曲的耻毛中，接着退回去吮吸起了顶端。

Tony扭动着身子挣扎着在Stephen口中搅动。Stephen含着Tony的阴茎笑着开始上下来回吞吐。

Stephen把他吸了出来，Tony呻吟着几乎睁不开眼睛。

“操，你好会舔。”Tony几乎要撑不住。他不记得上一次他享受这么热烈的口交是什么时候了。通常情况下，和男人在一起的那几次他都是做的那个。

Stephen啵得一下将自己抽离，扯出一丝连接着他们的唾液。他将舌尖顶进Tony的铃口，品尝着前液的咸涩。他在Tony的阴茎上落下羽毛般轻柔的吻，在用山羊胡蹭过Tony敏感的皮肤时痴痴笑了。

“上帝啊！”Tony的叫声响彻。

Stephen舔了舔Tony的根部，身体后撤用肩膀将Tony的双腿打开。他吻起了Tony的双球，把它们含进嘴里然后用舌头在上面滚过。

“你怎么会这么擅长这个？”Tony哭叫着。

Stephen放开Tony的囊袋，花了一点时间欣赏自己的杰作。Tony的阴茎红润，带着滴落的唾液闪闪发亮。他用空着的手握住了Tony的硬挺。

“练习，”Stephen简单地说。差点没看到Tony脸上闪过的嫉妒。

Tony强忍住了问Stephen是和谁练习了这个的冲动。这不关他的事，天知道他在Stephen之前还找过一大堆床伴呢。

Stephen用下巴抵住Tony的臀部，嘴唇和下巴都被唾液濡湿了。

“问。”Stephen说，依然缓缓地抚摸着Tony的阴茎。

“谁？”Tony突然问道。

Stephen笑了。这可太恶劣了。

“我自己。”

Tony皱起眉头。“你不是认真的吧你不可能灵活到能把自己口出来。”

Stephen大笑起来。“不。Tony……我可以克隆自己。”

Tony的大脑花了好一会儿才消化了这句话的含义。Stephen看着Tony睁大了眼睛，小Tony满是渴望地抬起了头。他的阴茎抽搐得厉害，前液沾满了小腹。

“哦，操。”Tony低声说。“那……你把自己口了出来。哦，我天。你现在能吗？”

“不，”Stephen对Tony发出的抱怨声笑着说道，“今天只有我们。”

Tony想象着Stephen吸着另一个Stephen的阴茎的样子，呻吟着攫住了床单。

“你有没有克隆过我？”Tony气喘吁吁地问道，看着Stephen舔着自己的阴茎像是在品尝一个最爱的冰淇淋甜筒。

“不，”Stephen说，“我有考虑过，但是以那样的方式来对你有点糟糕。我希望我们第一次是真刀真枪的。”

Tony抬起一只手，用手指伸插进Stephen发间。Stephen探向前去，笑着再次将Tony吞了进去。

Tony分心于想着两个Stephen的事情而没注意到润滑油被打开的声音。他甚至没有意识到Stephen已经涂抹完手指，接着他身后的小穴多出了一根光滑的手指。

他喘息着，阴茎在Stephen的嘴里抽动着。熟练地吮弄着Tony，一边在他的洞口边缘来回搓磨。当手指滑入他的体内时他哭喊叫出了Stephen的名字。Stephen口中的吸吮同时加速，Tony被排山倒海的快感所淹没。

Stephen将Tony的整根都含入并发出轻哼，手指抠挖着Tony紧致湿热之处。Tony哀叫了一声而Stephen的手臂将他禁锢在了床上。Stephen在第一根手指边上又插入了第二根手指，然后分开两指将Tony小洞的褶皱撑开了一些。

Tony一只手与Stephen的头发相缠绕着，微弱的呜咽声和Stephen的名字不断从他的口中翻滚溢出。

Tony已经很久没有同另一个人享受过亲密关系了。他的左手可不一样。接着他很快就到了摇摇欲坠的边缘。

“St …… Stephen ……太，天啊，太近了！”Tony半是大叫道。

Stephen松开了口，但三根手指还埋在Tony的身体里。他用中指弯曲着探索前进，寻找那个甜蜜的点。他轻轻研磨过那里而Tony几乎是尖叫起来，像一张弓一般拱起了身子。

Stephen抚摸着他，看着Tony的泛着珠光色的乳白浊液喷溅在自己的手上和Tony的肚子上。

当Tony从高潮中稍稍平缓下来，Stephen的手指继续在Tony紧致滚烫之处抽送，慢慢地将它们张开。当Stephen 抽出手指时，Tony抽搐着，呼吸沉重。

“你为什么还穿着衣服？”Tony呻吟道。

Stephen咧嘴笑着，俯身欣赏着面前绮靡瑰丽的景致。Tony的皮肤潮红，乳尖挺立。他的阴茎开始疲软下来，身后的洞里充满了润滑油。

“我相当分心了。”Stephen说。一个简单的咒语之后他的衣服消失了。Tony呻吟着，视线掠过Stephen的身躯。他很有味道，在他当法师的日子里练出了作为外科医生时从未有过的肌肉。他的分身又长又硬，Tony不记得上一次自己如此渴望某个东西是什么时候了。

Stephen拿起安全套而Tony抓住了他的手腕。“让我来？”Tony低声说，看着Stephen的眼睛。

Stephen点点头，Tony从他那里接过避孕套，撕开包装。他慢慢地将安全套推上Stephen的分身，在手指蹭过对方灼热的肌肤时两人齐齐发出了呻吟。Tony拿起润滑油，倒了一些到手上。他向前倾身，一边深深吻着Stephen，一边用手缠握住Stephen的阴茎。

Stephen呻吟着投入了这个吻，屁股在Tony的掌下摆动。

“够了，”Stephen说，把Tony推倒摁进床里。Tony笑着用淫荡的表情看着Stephen。

Stephen抓住Tony的一条腿，将它抬起来。Tony在望见Stephen眼中掠夺占有欲的表情时感到呼吸一紧喉头一滞。他吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。Stephen在他的两腿之间安顿下来，臀部发力向前顶弄。Tony呻吟着，眼波流转而此时Stephen的阴茎顶上了他的会阴。

“最后一次退出的机会。”Stephen朝Tony的耳朵呢喃低语。

“我对天发誓，如果你现在退出我会用装甲把你连同你的屁股射进太空。”Tony说。

Stephen轻笑着，把嘴唇递回Tony的嘴边。Tony抱怨着加深了这个吻，在Stephen的舌尖上尝到了自己的味道。Stephen扭动着臀部，将阴茎靠在Tony的入口处。

他摆动臀部慢慢向前推送，在突破进入Tony的身体时吞下了Tony的呻吟。Tony哭叫着抓住了Stephen的脊背。

“慢点，操，好久没做了。”Tony气喘吁吁地说。

Stephen保持完全静止，让Tony的身体适应一下，当发觉Tony的肠壁略微有所放松时，他开始向更深处插入。Tony呻吟着，凝视着Stephen的身体，屁股因Stephen阴茎的插入而滚热灼烧。

这感觉很美妙。

“我不是用玻璃做的。”Tony在Stephen触到底时说道。Stephen低头看着他，然后把大部分阴茎抽了出来旋即又向前猛冲。Tony哭喊着将双腿环绕上了Stephen的腰。

Stephen在Tony的脑袋两侧撑住手臂，腰臀发力向前撞击直到肉体拍打发出啪啪的声音回荡在房间里。

Tony设法伸出手来抚摸着自己迅速勃起的阴茎。Stephen用手掌握住Tony空着的另一只手，在他的弓起身体碾过Tony的前列腺的时候，用尽全力吻着Tony。

Tony尖叫着喊着Stephen的名字，在Stephen的肉柱再次深入时用内壁紧紧地咬住并吃了进去。

Stephen笑着啮咬Tony的脖子，继续向前推进。每次插入都伴随着Tony肉壁的绞紧，就像是试图让Stephen留在他身体里面一般。

“快了，Tony，”Stephen低声对着他的皮肤说，“你想让我射到哪里？”

“呃……”Tony呻吟道。Stephen啃咬着他的脖子。

“告诉我。”Stephen低吼道。

“在我身上。”Tony气喘吁吁地说。

Stephen再次吻了吻他，然后拔了出去。Tony因这抽离而引发的空虚抱怨了一声。Stephen一边分开Tony的双腿，一边用一只手扯掉安全套，然后抚摸着自己，一下、两下、三下，在达到顶峰之时低声喊出了Tony的名字。

当Stephen炙热滚烫的情液喷溅在他的穴口、囊袋乃至阴茎上的时候Tony不住呻吟。他用手沾着浊液涂抹上自己的阴茎，几乎再次硬了。

Stephen看着他，看着Tony Stark，浑身都是他情液的标记，浑身遍布他爱的咬痕，而这个样子的Tony让他心中涌起了有一英里那么宽那么多的占有欲。

“下次……射在里面。”Tony气喘吁吁地说。

“在我们检查过之后。”Stephen说，轻抚Tony的大腿。Tony点点头。他会同意Stephen做任何事的，只要Stephen能赤裸着进入自己。

Stephen靠在他身上，他们的阴茎在他吻Tony的时候撞在一起。他们因分身摩擦在一起的感觉而齐声呻吟。Tony颤抖着，身体无比敏感。

“我不知道我还能能承受多少，”Tony喘息道。

Stephen吻了他一下，轻轻放开了他，从桌子上抓起玄戒迅速打开一个小门，拿起一条毛巾。Tony懒洋洋地看着他帮自己把肚子和阴茎擦干净。

“这也太方便了。”当Stephen把毛巾扔到一边时Tony含糊地咕哝道。Stephen哼了一声，在他身边蜷起身体。

Tony依偎在他身上，将他们的手指交缠而握放在小腹上。Stephen吻了吻Tony的后颈。

“那……很完美。”Tony呢喃道。Stephen的双唇在他的颈侧弯了起来，然后吻了吻Tony的头发。

“睡吧。”

“我醒来的时候你会在这里吗？”

“我哪儿都不去。”Stephen低声说。“我在家。”


	2. 第一章（下）

:::

Tony站在厨房里，皱着眉盯着咖啡机。他揉了揉自己的脸颊，摸着上面的胡茬。

天啊，他好累。他只想喝杯咖啡。他戳了戳机器。“快点。”他抱怨道。

Stephen离开了几天而Tony很想他。Stephen不在的时候他一个人也睡得越来越好了，尽管他确实更倾向于回到他的工作狂生涯中因为Stephen不在。

他看着咖啡滴进壶中，突然一对长长的手臂环抱住了他，差点吓得他灵魂出窍。

“Stephen！”他说，在对方将嘴唇贴上自己脖子的时候气喘吁吁。Stephen的手从他的胸前滑下来，用指甲在胸前刮过，在他的底下捏了捏他的乳头。

“操，也向你问好。”Tony呻吟道，垂下头靠在Stephen的肩上。Stephen朝着他的脖子笑了一声。

“我想你。”Stephen低声说，他的手向下摸上了Tony的裤子前端。

Tony呻吟着，屁股向Stephen的手掌迎合。

“我不在的时候你摸过自己了吗？”Stephen低声问。

Tony呜咽着摇了摇头。

“你被允许那么做，知道吗？”Stephen说。

Tony半是耸了耸肩。“太忙了。” Stephen用拇指摁进他的窄缝，令他不由抽气。

Stephen朝着他的脖子叹了口气。他们专心于此。他用空着的手将Tony的睡裤从屁股上褪下，将阴茎释放出来。Tony再次呻吟着，膝盖几乎弯了下去。Stephen扶住了他，一边抚摸着Tony湿漉漉滴出水来的阴茎。

Tony抬起一条手臂绕过Stephen的头，搂住了对方的脖子，将头倾向一侧好让Stephen能啃咬到自己的肉体。Stephen不停地抚摸他的阴茎，用Tony如此热爱的方式揉捏拉扯。

“关闭。”Tony喃喃道，半闭着眼睛。

Stephen将Tony的脑袋转过来，吻住了他的嘴唇并揉压着他的阴茎。Tony在Stephen口中呻吟着，分身在Stephen手中抽搐着。Stephen用手托住Tony的脑袋上，接住了大部分一塌糊涂的东西。

Tony靠在他身上，气喘吁吁。Stephen扯出几张纸巾擦干净自己的手。当Tony把裤子穿回去之后他吻了吻Tony的脖子。

“你的咖啡已经就位。”Stephen笑着说道，Tony用力地投进了他怀里。

“这可比咖啡好得多了。”Tony沙哑地说。

Stephen笑着放开了Tony。“我需要洗个澡，坦率地说你也需要。”

“先喝咖啡？”Tony满怀希望地问道，偷偷地嗅了嗅自己的胳膊，皱起了鼻子。他确实很臭。

Stephen看着Tony捧着杯子喝完。Tony砰地一下放下空杯子，用被烫到的嘴巴发出骂骂咧咧声。

Stephen笑了起来，打开了一个传送门，推着Tony走进浴室，然后迅速加入了他。

:::

“Tony，派对还有20分钟就开始了。”Stephen背靠着墙壁喘息着。他低头看着Tony跪在面前，咧嘴坏笑着。

“那我猜我最好赶紧了。”Tony说道，手指灵巧地解开了Stephen的裤子。当他把Stephen的阴茎从束缚中解放出来时，愉快地哼唱起来用舌头舔过顶端。

Stephen嘶得一声，举目环顾（谢天谢地）现在还是空荡荡的派对场地。他根本没法忍住呻吟因为Tony热情地吮吸着他的肉棒，硬挺填满了Tony的口腔，他两颊鼓起用舌头绕着小Stephen的顶端打圈，然后将舌尖顶进Stephen的窄缝。

Stephen把颤抖的手指埋进Tony的头发，指甲刮蹭过Tony的头皮。Tony呻吟着含着他的阴茎打转，一路向下吞地更深，用嘴唇紧贴着口中滚热的肉棒前后吞吐。

当Tony用手抚摸着Stephen的大腿上之时他们的眼神相遇了。Stephen将腿伸得更开了些， Tony揉捏着掌下结实的肌肉。他来回舔弄，亲吻，吮吸着面前抽动的阴茎，吞下了每一滴前液。

Tony用一只手环握住Stephen的硬挺并捏挤着，滴上他的唾液减少摩擦。Stephen呻吟着，头撞在墙上。Tony头靠在他的手上，眼神清明。Stephen低头看着Tony，彻彻底底地为Tony Stark跪在地上、嘴里含着他的阴茎而样子所着迷。

“太美了。”Stephen咆哮沉吟。Tony含着他的阴茎笑笑，开始认真地抚弄和吮吸。

Stephen开始轻轻插入，他的阴茎顶端抵到了Tony的喉咙深处。Tony含糊地轻哼，Stephen撤了出来，将阴茎靠在Tony的颊边。

“我能承受。”Tony说着，声音嘶哑。Stephen呻吟着抚摸Tony的头发。

“如果忍不住就吐出来。”Stephen说。

Tony点点头，Stephen将阴茎塞回Tony等待的双唇之中。Tony口中温暖而潮湿的洞穴迎接了他。他调整了一下抓着Tony头发力度，拇指摩挲过Tony修剪整齐沾着唾液的胡须。他摸了摸Tony的嘴唇，将手指从嘴唇移动到自己被整个吞噬的阴茎上。他可以透过Tony的脸颊感受自己的阴茎。他把手放回Tony的发间，开始操Tony的嘴。

淫靡下流、不住哽咽的叫声响起，Tony得空呼吸时用力吞咽的声音，混杂着Stephen的呻吟与喊着Tony名字的哭叫一起填满了整个房间。

 “啊，操，Tony，”Stephen呻吟着，腰胯用力向前抽送。Tony的眼睛噙满了水汽，当他的目光锁定在Stephen身上的那刻泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。Stephen可以看到Tony裤子里的硬挺凸起，而Tony没有摸Stephen的大腿的手正抓着他自己裤子的前端。Stephen挥了挥手而Tony的裤子被解开了。Tony松了一口气，更好地握住了自己的阴茎，并在Stephen坚硬而快速的抽送中同时撸动自己。

“快了。”Stephen低声说。

Tony呜咽着，用力握紧自己的硬挺。他揉了揉顶上的缝隙，将前液抹开。

“Doctor，Boss，我建议你们抓紧。”Friday的声音加紧催促。“孩子已经早到了，正在上楼。”

Stephen和Tony同时僵住，盯着对方。当Stephen试图向后抽出时，Tony的眼神闪烁，他追逐着他，用嘴唇将Stephen的阴茎整个封住。他一直在吸吮，目光与Stephen深沉的蓝眸牢牢相接。

“Tony，你这个小混蛋。”Stephen喘着粗气，因Tony在大腿上用指甲抠挖的行径拱起了身体。那稍许的痛苦让他越过了边缘。当高潮到来的时候他用手腕捂住了叫喊声，迷醉地看着Tony接住了他射出的所有东西。

当Tony退开，张开嘴让Stephen看着自己的种子汇聚在他的舌头上的时候Stephen不由呻吟出声。Tony咽了下去，咧嘴笑着望着Stephen的脸。他又抚摸了自己几次，呢喃着静静射在了自己手里。

“Boss，那孩子在电梯里了。”Friday说。

Stephen帮Tony站起来，迅速将Tony的裤子穿上拉紧，然后穿上自己的。Tony的头发完全弄乱了，脸颊泛红，嘴唇肿胀，吐了一口气。Stephen知道自己的脸一定也跟他一样红。

Tony环顾四周，寻找可以用来擦手的东西。Stephen发出一阵难以置信的笑声，抓住Tony的手然后迅速将它舔了干净。

Tony的睁大了眼，瞳孔因欲望而放大。Stephen舔完Tony的手，对着Tony脸上惊讶的表情笑了，然后吻了吻Tony的手掌。

“都弄干净了。”Stephen愉快道。

“我觉得这不太卫生。”Tony喘着气说。

Stephen再次傻笑着快速做出一个传送门然后抓过手擦。他和Tony迅速擦了擦手，两个人都跟白痴似的咧着嘴笑了。

Tony把Stephen拉下来吻了一下，舔了舔他的嘴角。“漏了一个地方。”Tony悄声说。

Stephen笑着含住Tony的嘴巴。他们在亲吻中互相品尝到了自己，然后将吻不断加深，舌头扭曲交缠，滑过彼此。。

“孩子到门外了。”Friday说。

他们分开了，看着对方微笑。Stephen用手指梳了梳Tony的头发。

“你看起来糟透了（thoroughly fucked）。”Stephen说。

“不过我很好看，对吧？”Tony厚颜无耻地说。

“难以置信地好看。”Stephen说，又吻了他一下。

“嘿，Stark先生，我知道我早到——哦，天哪，伙计们，给点警告行不？”Peter说着捂住了眼睛。

“这只是一个吻，孩子（Underoos），”Tony说，翻了个白眼，从Stephen身边退开。Stephen绷着脸努力让自己不要笑出来。

“是的，但这就撞破了你的父母一样。没有孩子会想要看到那个的。”Peter认真地说，从他的手指缝里偷看。

Tony笑了起来，用手臂搂住Peter的肩膀上，带他去找吃的。Peter在讲着某件事情，但Tony的注意力被Stephen吸引走了。Stephen抬眼，唇角弯曲着露出傻笑。

他向Tony眨了眨眼，Tony觉得自己的脸又刷得红了，温暖的感觉在那目光下传遍了周身。

“你没事吧，Stark先生？你看起来有点发烧。”Peter说。

Tony咧嘴一笑。“不能更好了，孩子，不能更好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：评论和kudos是爱（并鼓励我写得更快）。  
> 我有一个更长的，更多章节的，带点焦虑向的ABO构思，我正在考虑开始写。嗯……  
> 希望你喜欢！<3


	3. 二  魔法（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony发现了拥有一个会魔法的男朋友/未婚夫的乐趣。有魔法的手，魔法的润滑油，天啊还有不止一个Stephen。这是他的幸运之夜！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对推迟更新表示抱歉，写Tiny Tony分心了。本章包括Stephen×Stephen的一些描述，因为你知道Tony肯定忍不住想看的！只是警告，如果你不吃这个的话。  
> 对于有两个Stephen出现的部分，“Stephen”用来表示Stephen本人，“Strange”是他克隆出来的自己。  
> 没有beta。

Tony呻吟着，背脊撞到了墙上，手腕被Stephen用双手禁锢在头顶上。Stephen在他喉间攻城略地，在他的肉体上吮吸出瘀痕。他将嘴唇移至Tony的下巴上，啃咬着皮肤。他能感觉到Tony的脉搏在他的嘴唇下噗噗跳动，他咧嘴一笑，扭动着将彼此的臀部贴到一起。

“不要被吓坏，好吗？”Stephen在Tony的耳边低声道。

“什么？”Tony呻吟着，歪了歪头。他的大脑当下肯定没有完全运转起来。Stephen总有办法把他搞成这样。

“不要害怕，”Stephen再次说道，亲吻着Tony的嘴唇。“告诉我停下，我会就停下。”

“呃……”Tony说，朝着Stephen的屁股摇着自己的臀部。他可以透过裤子感受到Stephen的硬挺，只希望他们的衣服快消失。

“我喜欢自己能让你哑口无言的感觉。”Stephen咬着嘴唇说。Tony的脑袋突然砰地撞到了墙上，紧紧闭上了双眼。

哑口无言，是啊，那就是他了。

他能觉出Stephen的双手牢牢地锁住了自己的手腕，而当他感到有另一双手放上自己腰间时，几乎要灵魂出窍，接着 ** **第三双**** 手开始剥他的衬衫。

“这他妈是什么？！”他睁大了眼睛，然后张大嘴巴惊叹地望着对方。Stephen有三对手臂，六只手都在触碰着Tony。Tony的阴茎在裤子里痛苦地抽搐着。Stephen从Tony的脖子向后撤回，视线遇上了他威士忌色的大眼睛。

“Anthony，这样还好吗？”Stephen问，脸颊红润。

Tony的眼睛掠过Stephen的身体。他觉得Stephen应该看起来，额，很奇怪，有六条手臂，但他仍然只是Stephen，他所爱的男人。他向前晃了晃臀部。

“你他妈的别停。”Tony抱怨道。Stephen咧嘴一笑，用力亲吻他。Tony呻吟着，一双手正隔着他的衬衫揉捏他的乳头，另一双则从他的腰间移动着抓住了他的屁股。

Stephen脱下Tony的衬衫，扔到一边。他看着自己的手在Tony的胸前游走，轻轻地描摹着伤痕，沿着乳头周围打转。Tony呻吟着，胸膛上泛起了红痕。

“操，你美极了。”Stephen呻吟道，低下头将一枚乳粒含进嘴里。Tony一遍又一遍地低声呢喃着Stephen的名字，在把他禁锢在墙上的四只手上底下挣扎。

他腰间的那双手移开去解开了他的裤子，将它们与Tony的内裤一起向下剥。Tony的阴茎自由地弹了出来，又湿又硬。

“好吧，看起来你挺喜欢这个。”Stephen对着他的胸膛嘀咕着。他舔吮着Tony的身体，舌头舔舐过Tony的腹部的平坦与隆起之处。当Stephen向更低处舔去，Tony呜咽着扭动着屁股。他不明白Stephen的双手是怎么能在跪着的时候仍然能捏住自己的手腕的，但只要Stephen不停下来他就不在乎。

Stephen将Tony的裤子褪得更低，这样他就可以把手指伸进那强壮的腿间了。他呼吸着Tony的麝香味道，在髋骨上落下吻触。

“啊……操……Stephen！拜托！”Tony呻吟道。扣着Tony手腕的双手移到了他的乳头上，用颤抖的手指扭捏着。另一只手抚摸着他的双球，还有两只手伸向他的臀瓣。“噢，噢，噢。”Tony低声说，感觉有手指在他的洞口边缘摩挲。

Stephen向Tony眨了眨眼，用一种Tony即渴望又懊恼的姿势，一口吞入了Tony的阴茎。当Stephen的舌头沿着整根肉棒打转的时候Tony不由发出呜咽声。Stephen开始上下快速摆动脑袋，唾液在他口中集聚，轻松地让Tony的阴茎滑入了喉咙深处。

Tony用手指攥住Stephen的头发，随着一根手指轻轻地伸进了他的屁股而发出呻吟。感觉有些灼热，但Stephen的舌头舔进他缝隙里的感觉驱散了痛苦。

Stephen用两只手分开了Tony臀瓣，这样当他一边吸吮Tony时一边可以将手指抠进对方体内屈伸。另一双手揉搓着Tony的囊袋，又热又重，在他的手掌上搏动。他拉开些距离亲吻Tony的窄缝，仿佛猫咪的舔舐。

“Stephen，上帝啊！”Tony呻吟道。Stephen对着他笑了笑，把他的顶端吃进嘴里，另一只手出现在了Tony硬挺的阴茎上。

Tony不记得有多少只手在他身上了。年轻的时候他参加过几次狂欢，曾有过很多人的手放在他身上的精力，但他知道，现下每一只追逐着他的肉体并深触入他内心的手都来自于 ** **Stephen**** ，只为他而设 ** **。****

Stephen的手指寻到了他前列腺的所在，Tony在他研磨过那个点的的时候尖叫出了Stephen的名字，当他把阴茎深深插入Stephen的喉咙时，发出一阵颤动。Stephen被Tony突如其来的释放吓了一跳。他稍稍向后退了一些，Tony的顶端靠在他的唇边。他可以感受到自己敏感的嘴唇上触到的每一次抽搐和脉搏，他喜欢这样。当Tony射完之后，他抽身向后，所有额外变出的手都消失了。

Tony靠着墙壁滑下，瞳孔涣散，疲软垂下的阴茎上还泛着Stephen的唾液和一些没有吞净的浊液的闪光。Stephen轻轻地将他摁在墙上，使劲地吻了他。Tony立刻将舌头滑进了Stephen的嘴里，在爱人的舌尖追逐着自己种子的味道。

“所以，你似乎很享受那个。”Stephen说，眼神闪闪发亮。

“你的第一个提示是什么，天才？”Tony喘息着说。

Stephen笑了起来，再次亲吻了Tony。

:::

事实证明，瓦坎达宫殿里有超棒的浴缸。Tony喜欢浴缸。他对自己家那个相当自得——那个与其说是浴缸不如说是个涡流按摩器，还会像水下狂欢一样亮灯，但他不得不承认T'Challa招待他和Stephen住的套间里的浴缸实在是棒得要命。

那浴缸很大，轻易就能容纳四个Stephen那么高的人，附带脉动喷射器和不同的喷水口。他一见到那个就狂笑不止；它让他想起了哈利波特里的那个浴室，而以Tony Stark的作风他立即就向自己的巫师指出了这一点。于是Stephen转了转眼珠子就把Tony推进了浴缸里。

这是在Vision和Wanda的婚礼之前早些时候发生的事。接着是一个非常美好、非常简短、非常甜蜜的仪式，Tony很高兴一切结束了。他只想和自己的未婚夫共度时光，该死的。

幸运的是，Stephen似乎抱有同样的心思，因为他开了个传送门直接从舞厅进到了浴室。他们一边挣扎着脱掉漂亮的礼服一边笑了起来，嘴唇粘在一起。

“难道你就不能用魔法脱掉这些个该死的东西？”Tony咆哮着吮住对方的嘴唇，用双手抓住他的衬衫撕扯着，崩掉了扣子四散飞了出去。

“Tony！”Stephen说。

“我会给你再买一件的。”Tony说着用嘴欺上了Stephen的胸口。Stephen在Tony吮住他的乳头之时呻吟起来，将手指埋进了Tony的头发里。

Stephen笑着颤抖着脱开了Tony的西装外套。Tony的手臂缠在里头差点摔倒。Stephen咧嘴一笑，还是让步了，终于用魔法把他们的衣服都变没了。

“谢天谢地。”Tony说着站直身子。他的阴茎弹出翘立，硬挺而美丽。Stephen自己的阴茎在对方的注视中抽搐了一下。

Stephen对他笑笑然后转向浴缸，打开龙头让水放满。Tony躁动不安，眼睛紧紧地盯着Stephen的屁股在面前呈现出相当诱人的姿势。Tony从来不擅长抵抗的那种。

他走上前，将阴茎抵在Stephen的臀瓣间磨蹭。他抓住了Stephen的两瓣软肉，轻轻地揉捏。Stephen呻吟着，抓住浴缸边缘，晃动着凑得离Tony的身子更近了。

“你知道你穿着那件晚礼服的样子有多好看吗？”Tony低声说，倾身向前将嘴唇贴在Stephen的肩胛上。“整个该死的仪式中我所能想到的就只有把它从你身上脱掉。”

深深的浴缸中升起的水汽在他们周围氤氲环绕，他们的头发开始因高温而濡湿卷曲。

Tony啮咬着Stephen的脖子，阴茎前端紧贴着那个小穴。他呻吟着，臀部抽搐，强迫自己不要在Stephen还没有准备好的时候就猛烈地撞进他的身体。

Stephen回头越过肩膀望向Tony。他的面色潮红，眼睛半闭。“我们等不及了，是吗？”他耳语道。

Tony啃咬着Stephen的肩，沉浸在Stephen的呻吟声中。大多数时候，Tony喜欢做底下那个，由Stephen来主导和爱抚，他知道Stephen喜欢在他上面。但是，他们都不介意时不时换换位置。

“急不可耐了。”Tony朝着Stephen的皮肤低吼道。他用一只手分开Stephen的臀瓣，越过高个男人从浴缸边拿出一瓶油。Stephen抓住了他的手腕。

Tony定住了然后稍稍后撤。“我太用力了吗？该死，对不起，呃。”他退后了一步，有些慌乱，勃起明显疲软了一点。Stephen转过身，没有放开Tony的手腕，把他拉回来靠着自己。

“Anthony，如果我想让你停下来的话我会告诉你的。”Stephen轻轻地说着，抚摸着他未婚夫的脸。

“可……”

“嘘，”Stephen低声说道，将前额与Tony的相抵。“我只是想提供一种快点准备好的方法，仅此而已。相信我，我想要你进来。”

Tony盯着他看了一会儿。“你能 ** **做到**** 那个？”Tony怀疑地问道，“有什么是你诡异的魔法做不了的吗？”

“好吧，我从来没有试过把自己变成别的东西。”Stephen不动声色地说。Tony目瞪口呆，Stephen趁机吻了他，用舌头扫过Tony的唇。

Tony紧紧抓住他的肩膀，在Stephen的吻中放松了嘴唇。

“虽然我不反对让你花时间来给我做准备，但我真希望你现在立刻就操我，”Stephen低声吐出句子，用舌头缠住Tony的牙齿。

Tony发出了窒息的声音，他的阴茎再次硬了起来。Stephen咧嘴一笑，然后转过身去，Tony的手又放上了他的臀部。Tony揉捏着，阴茎再次在他臀瓣间厮磨。Stephen扭结双手，快速画出他需要使用的特殊法术符。

Tony的阴茎抵在Stephen的臀瓣间，当温暖、润滑的液体从Stephen后穴涌出时他差点向后跳了。他的臀部猛地一颤，硬挺轻松地从这堆烂湿中滑着。

“耶稣操他的基督这就像踩在弹簧上啊。”Tony说着将脸埋在Stephen肩胛之间。Stephen笑着，翘起了臀部。

“操我，Anthony。”Stephen说。

Tony真的没法拒绝。他挺起阴茎推了进去，在Stephen的身体将他吞没时不由呻吟。Stephen的身体轻松地含住了他，肉柱的顶端轻轻地碾过Stephen的层层褶皱。

“哦天哪，”Tony呻吟道。“你为什么不早点这样做？”Stephen如此紧绷和湿润地包裹着他的老二，他的身体将阴茎直直顶入了最深的谷底。他牢牢抓住Stephen的臀肉，知道自己会在上面留下瘀伤并爱死了那个。

“我喜欢你享受过程。”Stephen哼了一声，阴茎随着Tony的每一次顶入而摇摆晃动。

“上帝，这感觉真棒。”Tony说着用牙齿压啮咬住Stephen的脊背。他不得不踮起脚尖来发挥杠杆的力道，而Stephen弯下了膝盖好让他能更为轻松地做到。

Tony啪啪撞进他的身体，Stephen的后穴伴随着每一次抽送在含入Tony的阴茎之时都发出淫荡的水声，与他们急促不稳的呼吸声杂糅在一起。Tony的囊袋拍打着Stephen的臀肉。

Stephen伸手去摸自己的阴茎，但Tony拍了拍他的手。“不许碰。”Tony低声说。Stephen呻吟着，阴茎抽搐淫水直流。他感到两腿之间双球沉重，他只想Tony在碰碰他那儿。

Tony在Stephen的脖子和肩膀上吮吻出一个个淤痕，摆动着臀部。他轻拍Stephen的腿，高个子抬起腿将自己的脚踩在浴缸的边缘上。他把头向后仰起呻吟着叫喊Tony的名字，这个位置让他被插入得更深，Tony的阴茎在每次快速地撞入时都碾过了他的前列腺。

Stephen的硬挺饥渴地跳动，前液不断从马眼流出滴入了浴缸中。

“你快到了吗？”Tony低声问道，他的手向上游移捏揉扭动着Stephen的乳头。

“Tony！”Stephen喊道，紧紧绞住Tony的好家伙。他还没有被碰过，浓稠的浊液便如一线喷射到了浴缸里，漂浮在水面上，直到喷头将它冲开。

“操你！Stephen！”Tony说着攫住Stephen的臀部，尽可能深地撞进Stephen的后面。Stephen呻吟着，感受着屁股里的每一记抽插和搏动。他可以感觉到Tony用高潮填满了自己，染透了整个肉壁。

Tony气喘吁吁地轻轻从他身体里撤出，恬不知耻地愉快地看着Stephen后穴绞紧将自己的种子都留在了体内。他用拇指按住Stephen的穴口，咧嘴笑着轻松地将那里撑开。他抽出手指，笑着看着粘在上面的珍珠色的情液。他向Stephen伸出手，而Stephen将他的手指吮了进去对着他眨眼。

Tony笑着将Stephen拉进了一个吻。

“那么，洗个澡怎么样？”

他们笑了起来，跳进浴缸。

Tony会为地板上的水造成的损坏赔钱的。

这可完全值得。


	4. 第二章（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对推迟更新表示抱歉，写Tiny Tony分心了。本章包括Stephen×Stephen的一些描述，因为你知道Tony肯定忍不住想看的！只是警告，如果你不吃这个的话。  
> 对于有两个Stephen出现的部分，“Stephen”用来表示Stephen本人，“Strange”是他克隆出来的自己。  
> 没有beta。

Tony在Stephen口中发出阵阵呻吟，对方则握住他的小家伙用手指拨弄着他的双球。

“Tony，”Stephen低声问，“你还记得我们的第一次吗？”

Tony懒洋洋地朝爱人笑了。“亲爱的，怎么了？”

Stephen歪着头，脸上带着玩味戏谑的笑容。上帝啊，Tony好爱他脸上的表情。

“我们的安全词是什么？”Stephen问道，漫不经心地抚弄Tony身下的囊袋。

Tony翻了个白眼。“美国队长。”

Stephen笑了。“好孩子。”他说。Tony的阴茎因这称赞抽动了一下。“现在，闭上眼睛。一旦觉得困扰就告诉我然后我们就停下，那不会冒犯我。”

Tony知道这意味着他可能会在床上使用魔法。他渐渐习惯了魔法，至少是Stephen用的魔法。Tony朝对方微笑然后闭上了眼睛。Stephen温柔地吻了他一下，一如既往地因Tony给予自己的信任而感激。

当Tony在感觉到另一双熟悉的双手抚上身体之时不由呻吟。他很喜欢Stephen变出双手的小把戏。他的身体屈伸向Stephen的触摸靠近，觉出Stephen的嘴唇正紧贴着自己的脖子。

当他感到 ** **另一**** 瓣嘴唇贴上脖子的 ** **另一边**** 时，他僵住了。他睁开眼，的眼睛睁开了，不由自主对着面前的景象张大了嘴。

有两个Stephen，一边一个。两个都看着他，都在等着他的大脑跟上状况。

“Tony？”

“噢，我的上天有两个你。”Tony说，视线在床上两个相同的男人之间徘徊。

“我确实说过我可以克隆出自己，记得吗？”Stephen平静地问道。他的克隆人不停地摸着Tony的小腹，一直沿着那条愉悦的轨迹抚向他的阴茎。

“这意味着我可以同时拥有你们两个？”Tony气喘吁吁地问道，硬挺抽搐着。

“如果你想要我们的话。”Strange说。

Tony发出一声迷乱的音节，令Stephen们皱起了同样的眉头。

“这是好的意思？”Stephen低声对着Tony的耳朵呢喃道。

“操，是的，哦我的上帝啊他妈的是的。”Tony说。两个男人咧嘴一笑，欺向Tony的脖子，完全步调一致。Tony呻吟着，两双手抚上了他的胸膛，他们的嘴唇都深深地亲吻着他，从他的脖子一直啮咬到他的锁骨上。

他感到有两只手裹住了他的阴茎并开始抚摸他。即便努力地想要睁眼他还是颤抖着闭上了双眼。天啊，他想要看到这景象；两个Stephen。他是有多么幸运？

Stephen和克隆人停留在Tony的乳头上，在他们的双唇间吸吮和舔弄着两粒红润。Tony感受到他们的胡须蹭过敏感的皮肤，滚热的舌头碾过泛红的肉体。

阴茎上的双手也未曾停歇，抚摸、揉捏和挤压着直至Tony差点哭了出来。他的阴茎湿漉漉的，前液流过伤痕累累的手指上。一阵温暖的气息袭过顶端的窄缝，于是他努力睁开了眼睛。

他们俯视着他的硬挺，似乎在等待他的视线落在他们身上。两个人都笑了笑低下头，从Tony的阴茎根部一直舔弄上顶端，两条舌头在他的马眼处遇见。

Tony差点就到了，当他看到Stephen在自己梆硬的阴茎上亲吻着另一个Stephen。Stephen呻吟着，舌头与他的克隆人交缠在一起。他的眼睛半睁，可以看到Tony全神贯注盯着他们，而他的阴茎在他们的手中搏动。

Stephen加深了吻，显得更加淫荡了。他们把脸低低垂在Tony的阴茎旁，从彼此接吻毫无过渡地转向了吮吸和舔弄在两对唇舌之间的肉棒。Tony呻吟着，微微翘起臀部，将阴茎推入了半张的口中。他们的舌头在Tony插入之后偶尔相撞。

Strange捧着Tony的双球，而Stephen吸吮Tony的顶端，然后Strange的舌头触到了Stephen的唇角。

Tony跪趴着，臀部伴随高潮的来临而颤抖。Stephen张口抽离为Strange腾出空间好让他们都能吞下Tony滚烫的液体。

Tony气喘吁吁地盯着他们，他们朝他一笑。Stephen眨了眨眼而Tony发出一声呜咽，举起了手。

“你啊......漏掉了一个地方。”Tony喘息着，指着Stephen的脸。情液粘在Stephen的山羊胡子上，他的嘴唇因亲吻而肿胀，笑得很开心。

“确实。”Strange邪魅地说着，把Stephen推倒在Tony身上然后开始舔黏在脸上的种子。

“噢，我的天。”Tony小声嗫嚅道，将手放在Stephen屁股上而克隆人亲吻着Stephen。接着Strange转过身来牢牢吻上了Tony的嘴唇。Tony呻吟着，张开嘴巴追索他的舌头，在对方的舌头上品尝到了自己的滋味，当他再次感受到Stephen的嘴唇贴上他的脖子，不由跳了起来。

“我想知道你会不会想看我和我自己一起。”Stephen在他耳畔低声说。

Tony呻吟着与Strange吻着，感受着Stephen的阴茎在两腿间蹭动带来的酥痒。

“我知道你很自负，但这达到了一个全新的自恋高度。”Tony努力说道。

“你爱这个。”Stephen又低声说道。

“哦，操你的是的。”Tony呻吟道。Strange笑了起来，将阴茎顶向Tony的臀部。Strange将Stephen推过去，两个人一同把Tony压进了床里。Tony吻着Stephen的后颈，喘息着看着两根相同的阴茎互相蹭着。

Stephen抓住Tony的手将它移到他们的阴茎上。Tony开始抚弄着两人伸入他手中的硬挺，舔了舔着嘴唇。

“你想要我们，都？”Strange低声说，凝视着Tony。

“是的！”Tony哭喊道。他自己的阴茎渐渐硬了。

“我希望你夹在我们中间，”Stephen说，仍然在和克隆人厮磨着。“当你给他口的时候，我想要插进你的屁股。”

“是的，拜托。”Tony呻吟着，松开了握着面前两根美妙肉柱的手。Strange起身，阴茎硬挺不住滴水。Stephen和Strange一起抓住了Tony的双手和膝盖操纵着他。Strange站在床尾，握着小Tony。他懒洋洋地爱抚着，看着Stephen掰开Tony的臀瓣。

“吸我。”Strange说道，用滴着水的前端抵住了Tony的嘴唇。Tony乖乖地张开嘴，Strange的肉柱尝起来和Stephen的一模一样。Strange呻吟着将粗大的长度插进他的嘴里，经过他的舌头，直至顶到了喉咙尽头。

Stephen看了一会儿，享受着观赏Tony舔他的机会。这是一幅美丽的景象。他得让另一个自己也操一操Tony这样他也能看到了。

当Tony开始热情地吸吮，舌头沿着Strange的阴茎的线条一路向下时，Stephen闭上了眼睛。

“你知道让人惊讶的是什么吗？”Stephen低声说，用手指摁挤Tony的穴口。Tony含着Strange发出一声好奇的鼻音。

“我能感受到你对他所做的一切。”Stephen低声说。“感觉很奇妙。看起来很奇妙。“

Tony呻吟着，已经软下来的的阴茎抽搐着又开始硬了。Stephen低头用舌头舔着Tony的入口，舔进那紧致的洞口，也将Strange更深地顶入了Tony的口中。

Strange攥住Tony的头发用力，Tony的眼珠向后转动。唾液从Tony的口中滴落，让他的阴茎变得干净、湿润而有光泽。Tony能感觉到Stephen的须发在自己的臀瓣上燃烧，舌头在他的洞穴深处搅动探索。Stephen在舌头边上加进来了一根手指，慢慢地开始给Tony扩张。

Tony在他们之间呻吟和挣扎，阴茎硬化得如此之快几乎发疼了。一阵特别深的深喉之后他从Strange身上抽离，有些咳嗽和作呕。Strange笑着用在Tony的嘴唇上用硬挺的顶端打圈，将前液抹在上头。

Tony突然伸出舌头舔进了Strange的缝隙，让Stephen和克隆人都哭叫了出来。Tony转过头去，瞪着身后的Stephen。

“你就不能用一下你的手活扩张魔法狗屎然后操我吗？”

Stephen笑了笑。“除了说话以外，我能想出一个更好的使用你的嘴的方法，Anthony。”他对着他的克隆人点点头于是Strange再次猛地插进了Tony的嘴里。Tony牢牢裹住入侵的肉棒，闭上了眼睛，Strange顶到了他的尽头，感觉阴茎整个没入了Tony口中。

Stephen坐回去，欣赏着Tony被唾液沾湿而发亮的洞口。他站在Tony身后用昂扬着的顶端顶着那圈褶皱。他攫住Tony的臀瓣，与Strange目光相接然后两个人在插入Tony饥渴的身体之时交换了笑容。

当Stephen从后面填满他时，Tony吞下Strange的阴茎呻吟着。他在脑海里确认了有让Friday录下来这个，好让他之后可以反复用到这臭玩意儿。

Tony可以感受到Stephen的阴茎填满了他的屁股而Strange的家伙挤满了他的喉咙。这两个人完全同步，在每个点上推挤和触摸着他。

Stephen俯身压在Tony背上，把嘴唇贴在Tony耳边。他可以看到Strange的阴茎在Tony的喉咙里鼓起，可以感觉到Tony的身体将他的阴茎吃得越来越深。Stephen亲吻着Tony嘴角，Strange的阴茎滑过他们的嘴唇。

他颤抖着，阴茎在Tony体内搏动抽送。他能体验到一切；Tony屁股的热度，舌头滑动、硬挺抵住喉咙的双倍的感觉。

“我们撑不了多久了。”Stephen低声说，伸出舌头去舔Strange的阴茎根部，那整根则没入了Tony的双唇。“当我到达高潮时他也会到。你想要那个吗？你想被我们的高潮填满吗？”

Tony用喉咙包住阴茎呜咽着，又射了一次。热潮从他的硬挺喷出，弄脏了身下酒红色的床单。

Tony的肠壁绞紧了Stephen的硕大让他不住哼声。他的阴茎抽搐搏动，将他的子弹深深地送入了Tony的甬道。Strange在同一时间射了，抓住Tony的头发并迫使阴茎尽可能深地抵住了Tony的喉咙。当Strange在他喉咙深处射了出来，Tony将鼻子埋进了Strange的耻毛中，那味道尝起来是如此真实。

Strange轻轻地把家伙抽了出来，温柔地按摩着Tony的下颌。Tony望着他，瞳孔扩大，嘴唇肿胀。口水与浊液从他的口中低落，而Strange用吻将那拭去。

Stephen退了出来，贪婪地看着Tony的身体仿佛试图将一切都留在里面。

“太美了。”Stephen低声说，亲吻着Tony的肩胛骨。他和Strange把Tony安顿在床上，在他们中间，然后抚摸和亲吻着他汗湿的身体。

“那......真是……他妈的......太棒了。”Tony含糊地说，转头看着Stephen。Stephen笑着用力亲吻Tony。Strange揉捏着Tony的臀部，看着他们两个接吻。

“我们还没有做完呢。”Strange在Tony的耳边低声说道。Tony呻吟着向后仰头因为Strange又开始吻他了。Stephen热切地看着，享受着面前的景象。

“天啊！”当Stephen握住他的阴茎时，Tony呜咽道。他的身体因经历了两次高潮而过度敏感。“我不是二十岁了！”

“我们会照顾你的。”Strange低声说道。

“让我们照顾你。”Stephen说。

Tony的闭上眼睛点了点头。Stephen温柔地吻着他，微笑着对上了他未婚夫的嘴唇。

“我爱你，Tony。”Stephen说。

“我也爱你，该死的混账家伙。”Tony说。Stephen笑了起来，又吻了他一下。Tony透过眼睛缝看见Strange越过自己的身体用伤痕累累的双手抚摸着Stephen的阴茎。

Tony自己的小家伙产生了饶有兴趣的抽搐。他当然喜欢看了，一定的。

Strange越过Tony的身体然后俯身把自己安置在Stephen的双腿之间，将Stephen的阴茎吞进了嘴里。Tony惊讶地盯着Strange熟练地侍弄Stephen的棒子。

“他妈的，难怪你活儿这么好。”Tony讶异道。

“我告诉过你了。”Stephen呻吟着，头靠在Tony的胸前，而他的克隆人又把他完全弄硬了。

“有没有......你......曾经......”Tony无法思考。

“有没有肏他然后让他肏我？”Stephen问道，把手指埋进Strange的头发里。

“是的。”Tony呜咽道。

“有啊……”Stephen呻吟着，摆动着臀部。

“天啊。”Tony说道，撞在Stephen的背上。

“要不是我想让我们两个都插进你的屁股，我会让你看的。”Stephen说，插入他双倍天赋的嘴里。

“哦，我他妈的老天啊，这绝对是我永生难忘的。”

“好了，屁股抬起来，毛茛花。”Stephen不怀好意地笑道。Strange松开Stephen，让Tony很好得看到了他的唾液和已经坚硬的阴茎。

“你他妈的怎么这么快又硬了？”Tony抱怨道。

“我了解大脑，亲爱的。”Stephen愉快地说。“我了解人体以及如何恢复那个。另外，我了解自己。我确切地知道如何快速地让自己变得更硬。“他眨了眨眼睛坏笑着看着克隆人而对方也笑了。

“那不应该操蛋地那么性感，”Tony说，他自己的阴茎还只是半硬。

Strange帮Tony跨在Stephen身上，抓住Stephen的阴茎并引导Tony坐下来。当Stephen刺入时Tony发出呻吟，阴茎轻而易举便滑进了扩展松弛的洞里。

“太美了。”Strange低声说，用手指按压着Tony的穴口。他把手指加入Stephen的阴茎，在Tony的身体轻易接纳了他的时候笑愉快地笑了。手指靠着阴茎插入的感觉让Stephen呻吟起来，阴茎被Tony的软肉吃得更紧了。

Stephen开始慢慢在Tony体内抽插，Strange的手指随着他移动。慢慢地，Strange用上了第二根手指，随着每一次抽送撑开Tony的褶皱。Tony抬起头，胸口涌动着炙热，屁股似乎烧了起来。

Strange拿起润滑油，朝Tony的缝隙里倒进去了大量的油液，看着它沾满了Stephen的硬挺和自己的手指。添加的润滑油让灼烧感减轻了些，Tony松了一口气。

“告诉我，我会加更多。”Strange说着亲吻Tony的肩头，Tony点点头，专注于Stephen的阴茎和Strange的手指在他的屁股上的感觉——那什么都重要。

Strange将第三根手指推了进去将Tony的洞扩撑开来，看着Stephen第一轮高潮里射出的浊液在Stephen的阴茎上淌开。Tony呻吟着，手指紧紧抓住Stephen的胸膛。

“快点，求你，就……操……Stephen！”Tony语无伦次着，他的阴茎再次硬到滴水，清澈的液体黏满了Stephen的腹肌。

Strange将一大堆润滑油倒在自己胀痛的肉棒上，确保它完美而润滑。他把肉茎压在Tony的穴口处，望着Stephen下来。他与Stephen相视一笑，然后将阴茎挤进了Tony的身体。

Tony跪趴着，屁股因被撑开而灼热发烧。他回头转向Strange的肩，克隆人用手抓住了他的腰。“稳住，Anthony。”Strange低声说，温柔地抚摸着他的臀部。他感受着Stephen一起在Tony绷紧的甬道的滋味，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。

“操，你现在真紧。”Stephen呻吟着，用手盖住了放在Tony腰际的克隆人的手。奇怪的是，Tony胡乱破碎地叫着，在Strange插入后头的时候流下了泪水。

“你超棒地吞下了我们两个。”Strange在Tony的耳边低语，轻轻撸动他的阴茎。Stephen花了点时间召唤出了一面镜子。

“看，Tony。”Stephen低声说。Tony用力睁开眼睛，无法阻止肆意的呻吟从喉咙中溢出。Strange在他身后，轻轻地摆动臀部，并用每一记浅浅的推动迫使Stephen的阴茎碾过Tony的前列腺。Stephen则继续爱抚Tony的阴茎，看着Tony从镜中望着他们三个。

Tony从来没有见过这么淫荡而火辣的情景，因为他看到了自己的屁股在被两个Stephen操干着。Strange保持缓慢的节奏，深深地抽送，随着Stephen的种子将甬道填阻而发出喟叹。

“你能再次高潮吗，Tony？”Strange问道，啃咬着他的下巴。

Stephen把拇指顶入他的窄缝而Tony哭喊出声，跪在那儿到达了干性高潮（dry orgasm）。他的两爿臀肉牢牢夹紧了两根肉棒，让两个男人不由呻吟。

“这么紧，这么棒。”Strange说着加快了节奏。Stephen那个角度并不好用力，于是Strange趁机偷了懒，任由他们的阴茎深深地贯穿进Tony的屁股里。

Tony在Strange身下软成一滩，更多是在被支配着。Stephen和Strange将他拥在他们之间，插入他饥渴的身体里。

“快了。”Stephen低声说。这感觉很奇妙。他不仅可以感受到自己的家伙在Tony身体里和他克隆人的一道，也能感觉到克隆人的感受。就像是创建了一个反馈循环让他根本没法撑很久。

“想象一下你屁股上该有多少热潮啊，当我们俩都高潮的时候。”Strange喘息着，攫住他的臀瓣。

“Anthony！”Stephen哭叫着，与此同时Strange喊着“Tony”的声音也响彻房间。Tony大声呼唤着Stephen的名字，体会着两根肉棒都抽搐着将他的身体填满精液。Strange继续推送着将种子们种得更深。他将手臂搁在Tony的小腹上，握住了Tony的手。

“看看你被喂得多饱，填满了鸡巴，吃饱了精液。我打赌你能感觉到我们的弟弟们，对吧？”Strange问道，将Tony的手压在他自己的肚子上。Tony不确定自己感觉到的那个凸起是真的存在还是只是他的想象，但他妈的搞不好单凭这个想法就要把他弄到第四次高潮了，清澈的液体他的缝隙中滴了出来。

他呜咽着靠在Strange身上。Stephen轻轻地放开了Tony的家伙，吮吸着自己的手指。

Strange温柔地撤出，被Tony的哭声逗笑。肉棒的撤出让Tony感觉是如此空虚。Strange观赏着他和Stephen的爱液从Tony备受折磨的小穴中涌出。

“真可爱。”Strange说，帮着Tony从Stephen软下来的阴茎上脱开。Tony呻吟着瘫倒在Stephen的胸前。Stephen亲吻着他的太阳穴，摩挲着他的脊背，而Strange温柔地替Tony清理了他闪闪发亮的屁股。

Strange俯下身亲吻Stephen的嘴，接着亲吻Tony的。Tony朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我觉得你们两个把我操傻了。”Tony含混地吐出句子。

Strange笑了起来，又亲了亲他。Tony紧闭着双眼，Stephen的双手轻柔地抚摩着他的后背。他的屁股肯定是烧起来了，第二天他恐怕没法走路或坐着了。

“Friday，告诉我你搞定了，好姑娘。”Tony说。

“是的，”Friday的声音响起。“已经设置了多道防火墙让Shuri不会破解。”

“好的，”Tony含糊地说。“我之后想看看。”

“现在谁才是变态的混账。”Stephen爱怜地说。Strange吻了最后一下。

Tony盯着他，脸上露出了狡黠的笑容。“嘿。”

“嗨。”Stephen笑着说。

“那太棒了。真他妈的好极了。我们可以下次再来，对吧？“

“你想要多少次都行。”Stephen说。

“真棒。”Tony说，将脸埋进Stephen的胸膛。“我觉得我的屁股得休息几天恢复恢复。”

Stephen大笑起来，关上了灯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是新婚之夜（内衣性爱）  
> 评论和荣kudos是爱啊！


	5. 让我无法呼吸（第三章上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony有不止一种方法能让Stephen无法呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：呼啦！就到这儿了。希望你们喜欢这最后一章，然后满足、愉悦和狂喜三部曲就告一段落了。谢谢你们一直的陪伴。这本来只是一个内衣场景，然后我看到了一些关于Strange可能喜欢被掐的场景，然后就呃……加了点东西。抱歉（并没有）。  
> 没有beta。

“掐我。”

听闻Stephen此言，Tony的臀部颤抖起来，因吃惊而乱了节奏。他差点滑出了Stephen的身体，脸上露出惊讶的表情。

“什么？”Tony说着，睁大眼睛俯视他的爱人。

“太过了？”Stephen问道，举起双手握住Tony强壮的双臂。

“我只是……从没期待过这个。”Tony说着将肉棒抽了出来，令Stephen因空虚而呜咽。

“你也不用一定要这么做。”Stephen温柔地说，拉下Tony轻轻吻了他。

“只是让我惊讶，”Tony说道，在Stephen的胸前摩挲着旧伤的痕迹。Stephen在他的触摸下颤抖着，“我们之前从没有讨论过这类事情。”

Stephen说：“如果太过了，你不必这么做。”

“我不是说 ** **那个**** ，”Tony喃喃道，啃舐着Stephen的下颌。“我的意思是，我知道你是个淫乱的小混蛋，考虑到你还有你的克隆人的事，但从来没提到过这点。你以前做过吗？”

“有几次。和克隆人，学生时代在医学院的一个俱乐部里也有过。”

“你都经常在参加些什么俱乐部啊而该死地我们居然从来没碰到过？”

“也许我们碰到过，”Stephen眨了个眼，“我可能花了不少时间在寻欢洞（glory holes我去这个Stephen真的有点淫乱啊）里也可能没有。”

“操，我爱你。”Tony说着亲吻他。Stephen朝着他的唇笑了。

“我不知道匿名性爱会让你这么激动。”Stephen说。

“也许只是想到了透过墙上的一个洞操你但却无法看到或碰触你这点。”Tony呻吟着，撞击着Stephen的大腿。

“我会记住的。”Stephen笑着说，撑住自己的腿好让Tony更好地获得摩擦力。

“你信任我到做这个的地步吗？”过了一会儿，Tony问道，他的身体因想到Stephen关于窒息的暗示而一滞。

“Anthony，我绝对信任你。”Stephen说。

Tony凝视着他，心脏狂跳。Stephen对他如此信任，多到令他飘飘欲仙。

“是的……是啊，好。呃……你想怎么做？“

“你上我，在上面，如果你能控制的话。”

“那么就是传教士了。是的我可以。”Tony说着挪动屁股将自己安置在Stephen双腿之间。他用肉茎朝着Stephen扩张而润湿的小穴轻轻推了推，然后挺起臀部将硬挺的顶端撞进了Stephen的身体。

“安全词。”Tony说。

“Dormammu。”Stephen自嘲地笑着说。

“靠，那不行，不是吗？”Tony说，“你的非语言安全词是什么？我想对你而言打响指有点难。”

“当我被掐着的时候很难讲出Dormammu来。如果有需要的话，我就敲三下你的手腕，然后再敲三下。”

“你能够做得到吗？你会缺氧，我不知道你还有没有脑力那么做。”

“我的脑力惊人。”Stephen嗤笑道。Tony朝他咧嘴笑了，向前撞进更深。

“哦，就是那儿。”Stephen呻吟道，“好把，把你手机给我。”

Tony倾身抓住自己的Stark phone递给了Stephen。Stephen设置了一个触摸铃声并将它放在手边。“有需要的话我会发出警报的。”

“是的，我会处理的。”Tony说着对Stephen笑了笑。“你真聪明。一定是因为你下个月要和我结婚了。”

“啊，然后有人就会不得不照顾你。”Stephen打趣道。Tony挺胯向前猛拍上他的屁股，令Stephen唇中溢出叫喊。

“上帝，我爱你那么做。”Stephen呻吟着，伤痕累累的双手攥着床单。

Tony用一条胳膊支撑着自己，空着的另一只手追索着Stephen的喉咙。他看到Stephen吞咽了一下，喉结（Adam’s apple）在自己覆满老茧的手指下起伏。

“有没有人和你讲过你有根美丽的脖子？”Tony低声呢喃，用手掌抚上Stephen的喉管。

“没有。”Stephen低声道，眼睫因对方的触摸而颤抖。

“你的脖子该死地动人。”Tony温柔地说，轻轻地摁压着。他可以感觉到Stephen的脉搏在他的手指下疯狂地跳动，当他更加用力些按下时，能够感觉到他在吞咽。Tony能感受到掌心覆着的每一块软骨，这令他意想不到地兴致勃勃。

“Stephen。”他低声喊着，收紧了手。

Stephen的眼睛睁大，面色渐红。他的呼吸急促起来，挣扎着在Tony的钳制下寻找空气。他能感受到每一处、所有的老茧与伤痕摁进了自己喉头，Tony掌上的肌肤嵌进了自己的喉结。

“看看你。”Tony低声说着，崇敬地凝视着他。他有些分心地撞击进Stephen的身体，几乎忘了要律动——被Stephen变红的面色所吸引，被对方唇间堪堪发出的惊慌失措的细小低吟所分心。

“真特么美。”Tony低声说着将手松开一些让Stephen能吸入一点急需的氧气。“还好吗，宝贝？”Tony问道，轻轻揉着Stephen的喉咙。

“是——是的。”Stephen断断续续地说，深吸了一大口气。

“你看起来很完美，”Tony说着再次慢慢收紧自己的手。当Tony的手阻断了空气供应时Stephen闭上了眼睛。眼睑之下冒出了星星和黑暗，而当Tony切断氧气时，每一种感觉都加倍袭来。

Tony睁大双眼望着Stephen的面容由红泛紫，Stephen缓缓颤动着嘴唇试图吸气，而Tony紧紧攥住了手让这变得不可能了。

“真美，宝贝，如此美妙。”Tony低声说，摆动臀部将每一记重推都碾过Stephen的前列腺。Stephen想要哭叫出声，但他不能。他的肺因需要呼吸而灼烧，他的视线渐渐被黑暗晕染侵袭。

Tony松了一下手让Stephen吸了一口气。Stephen吸完那微弱的一口气的一瞬Tony再次收紧了手掌。Stephen吞咽着，Tony不停地在他体内抽插，令他脚趾蜷曲。

Stephen的眼睛向后翻起，肉壁紧紧包裹住Tony的阴茎。Tony嗫嚅了一声，在高潮即将来临之际猛地向前冲击着对方的臀部。他在高潮袭来之时捏紧了手直到Stephen无法呼吸；他尽可能地将他的子子孙孙都深深送入了Stephen身体，手臂因支撑着重量而不住颤抖。

他欣喜若狂地看着Stephen，在一次相当猛烈的推挤之后停下了动作。Stephen挣扎着喘息，手指将床单扣紧。泪水顺着Stephen的脸颊淌下，沾湿了头颈之下的床单。他的脸泛着深紫，身体饥渴地需要空气。Tony最后一次捏住了他的喉咙。Tony的手禁锢着他的脖子、阴茎插着他的身子以及缺氧，这种种混合在一起使Stephen越过了边缘。

Stephen即将到达的一瞬Tony放开了他的喉咙。Stephen高昂地吸了一口气，突然涌入的氧气充盈了他的肺，使他看到了星星。他抬起屁股射了出来，白浊沾满了小腹。

Tony把自己撑在Stephen面前，对他柔声说话。他能看到Stephen的脖子上开始形成肉眼可见的瘀伤，让他有些惊慌。

“Stephen，宝贝，告诉我你还好。”Tony说着扶住Stephen的身体，俯在他身边。他温柔地揉拭Stephen的喉咙。

Stephen有些虚弱地比了个拇指，微微一笑。他的视线有些模糊涣散，无法聚焦。

“可以的话，说出来，亲爱的。”Tony说着将Stephen的头靠在自己膝盖上。

“我……好得……该死得……不得了……”Stephen含糊地说。

“好吧，有人现在内啡肽含量有点高。”Tony说，嘴角微笑扬起。

“谢谢。”Stephen说，声音有些粗哑。

“我觉得你会有瘀伤。”Tony含着歉意说道。

“好吧……那……没事的。”Stephen说，颤抖着伸出双手抚摸自己的喉咙。

“真不该，”Tony说，“我不该这么用力的。”

“别毁掉我的高潮，”Stephen抱怨道，“那很棒。”

Tony笑了，轻轻按摩Stephen的喉咙。“你那会看起来很棒。谢谢你信任我。”

“我永远信任你。”Stephen说，鼻子蹭着Tony的腿。

Tony笑了笑，如果说他的眼睛因泪水刺痛，那肯定得归咎于高潮后的快感。

“我爱你，Stephen Strange。”

“也爱你。”Stephen闭着眼睛说。

“休息吧，宝贝，”Tony说着弯腰亲吻Stephen的脑袋。Stephen已经渐渐进入梦境，呼吸稳定了下来。Tony轻轻地将他的头靠在枕头上，然后下床走向浴室。他用温水沾湿毛巾，回到Stephen身边。

“Friday，好姑娘，你搞定了，对吧？”

“我不知道你为什么还要问，Boss。我当然录下来了。和其他视频在一起，你这变态的混蛋。”

“不要那么粗鲁。”Tony笑着说，跪在Stephen身边小心翼翼帮他擦拭身体。Tony慢条斯理地清理了Stephen的精液，然后带着爱意抚摩着对方的四肢。他站了起来，抓起一块干净的布，坐在Stephen旁边，将柔暖的布料放在Stephen的喉咙上，轻轻地揉着。

“上床睡觉。”Stephen咕哝着，眼睛眯起一条缝。

“先吃点止痛药。”Tony说着帮Stephen坐起来，给他一杯水。当他看到Stephen的手在颤抖时替对方拿住了杯子。“我会照顾你。”Tony低声说，让Stephen靠在他身上。他把空杯子放在床头柜上，双手环抱住他的爱人。Stephen的头落在Tony的肩膀上，嘴唇蹭过Tony的下巴。

“谢谢，”Stephen低声说。

“我很乐意，Stephen。现在睡吧，希望明天早上瘀伤看起来不会太可怕。”

Stephen和Tony第二天早上绝对得解释一下了。Stephen一点都不介意脖子上手印形状的瘀伤；而当Steve Rogers意识到Stephen ** **不是**** 被某个坏人掐了的时候，脸上的表情可以说相当精彩了。


	6. 让我无法呼吸（第三章下）

Stephen关上传送门，转身面向Tony，他的丈夫。Tony站在阳台的位置上朝他微笑，一边俯瞰着整个加勒比海私人岛屿（当然了Tony Stark拥有一座私人岛屿）。

“嘿，看上去很棒。”Tony说着伸出手朝Stephen挥挥手指。Stephen走上前，用双臂圈住Tony，把他压回到阳台的栏杆上。

Tony愉快地叹了口气，抬起头，将彼此的唇封缄，医用用手指在Stephen左手腕戴着的手镯上敲击着。

“丈夫。”Stephen深情地对着Tony的嘴唇说道。

Tony像个傻瓜一样咧嘴笑着，捏了捏他的屁股。“想象一下当他们发现我们提前从招待会跑掉了的情形！”

“发现了我也其实不在乎，”Stephen笑着说。“那是我们的婚礼。而我们还不得不待在那儿。”

“你就是想看我在这套华丽的西装底下穿了什么。”Tony说着眨了个眼。

“那也没错。”Stephen说着将Tony扳过来，将彼此的身体紧靠在一起。“我相信你承诺过关于内衣的事情。”他在Tony的耳边低声道。

Stephen低了八度的音调令Tony浑身一颤，脚趾在昂贵的鞋子里蜷缩了起来。Stephen的声音仿佛最柔软的皮毛一样掠过他的身体，他爱死了那个。

“所以我确实穿了。”Tony说道，转过身来将Stephen扯进他们的吻。

“Friday，睡眠模式，”Tony说。

“尽情享受，”Friday的声音从天花板传来。“明早见。”

“你不想录下来这个了？”Stephen惊讶地问道。他非常喜欢看他们的视频。

“今晚，我只想是我和你。”Tony说着将手指伸到Stephen的长袍上头。“到时候我可以再穿一次内衣再录下来下来，但考虑到这是我们第一次作为夫夫……是啊，我有点多愁善感了。”

Stephen微笑着托住Tony的脸颊，亲吻他的额头。“我喜欢多愁善感。”他朝斗篷望望。“我相信你能在这个岛上找到自得其乐的地方。”

斗篷飞快地拥抱了Stephen然后把Tony塞进他怀里把他们搂成一团。Tony惊讶地哼了一声，盯着斗篷飞走去探索岛屿。

“现在只有你和我了，Anthony。”Stephen在他耳边喃喃道，双手揉上Tony宽阔的脊背。

“棒。”Tony笑着说。他把手放在Stephen的胸前，推搡着他回到卧室，把他摁到床上。

“就坐那儿欣赏吧。”Tony说着眨眨眼。他松开领带，眼神与Stephen的牢牢黏在一块。Stephen坐在床上，眼神不由扫向Tony的身体。

Tony轻轻哼了一声，半闭上了眼睛，一边终于扯开了领带，让它落到了地板上。Stephen的视线被Tony左手上的戒指吸引，然后他笑了。Tony是他的了。

Tony注意到对方在看哪里，于是笑着把手伸到嘴边，逗弄地吮吸起自己的手指来。

“风骚。”Stephen低声说。

“我？”Tony问道，给了他一个无辜的表情。

他转身背对Stephen，一边解开他深红色西装外套一边慵懒地扭着屁股。他让西装从肩头落下，半搭在手肘上。Stephen从鼻子里呼了一口气，眼睛从Tony宽阔的肩膀游移到那倒锥形的腰身，再划向他喜欢得要命的那双强壮的腿。Tony不停地哼着无声的调子，让夹克掉到了地上。

Tony转着圈，像跳舞一般渐渐向Stephen靠近。他在Stephen的胸前用手指扫了一记，然后在Stephen要触碰他之前退了回去。

“不许碰。”Tony说，双手捂住自己的胸膛。

“不公平，”Stephen咕哝着，脸上浮现出一丝微笑。

Tony向他抛了一个飞吻，然后慢慢解开背心，脱开，露出他穿在蓝色背心下面的深红色衬衫。

“我喜欢你穿着我的颜色，”Stephen虔诚地说道。Tony抛了个媚眼，将马甲脱下放在自己身上，让它落在两腿之间，然后捧到胸前揉搓。他把它抛向Stephen，看着巫师从半空中接住马甲然后盖在自己脸上，笑了出来，Stephen在他与Tony目光相接时深吸了一口气。

Tony松开了袖口上的纽扣，一边诱人地扭着屁股，一边靠得越来越近。

“我不知道你还会肚皮舞。”Stephen说。

“某个学期很无聊所以我去上了肚皮舞课，”Tony笑着说，“我还挺喜欢的。”

“我确信你是喜欢所有那些觉得你性感火辣、喜欢你女性化一面的姑娘们。”Stephen挖苦道。

“啊，是的，也算是吧。”Tony说。“并且，我还得穿着那些性感的小姨夫带着那些可爱的小搭配。当我和Rhodey住在一起的时候完全要把他逼疯了，因为我会在晚上不合适的时间练习。”他解开了衬衫最上面的纽扣，露出了一片三角形的麦色皮肤。Stephen咽了一下，眼睛盯着对方裸露出来的肌肤。Tony朝他咧嘴笑笑，舔舔嘴唇然后解开了下一颗纽扣。

“没穿内衣？”Stephen问道。

“你会看到的。”Tony说着解开第三颗纽扣。Stephen望着衬衫下面透出的一闪一闪的热辣的红色，向前倾身。Tony邪恶地笑着又转过身去背朝Stephen。

Stephen朝前坐过去，在看着对方把衬衫脱掉的时候屏住了呼吸。Tony扭头朝他眨了眨眼，慢慢地将衬衫褪下肩膀，露出皮肤来。

他让衬衫沿着身体滑下，用眼角余光瞥向Stephen。Stephen深吸一口气，对Tony身上穿着的红色紧身胸衣赞叹不已，那就像涂在Tony身上一般。

Tony咧嘴一笑，用手指抚摸着自己身侧，来回摆动着屁股。

“你整天都穿着这个？”Stephen问道。

“是啊。”Tony说。

Stephen盯着那红色的拘束衣；丝质的，他确信，背面还有金色绑带。他的手指发痒，但他知道那好得很。他可以看到Tony裤腰上方的一寸皮肤，整个腰被紧身衣包裹着。

“Pepper今天早上帮我穿上的，”Tony说。“因为DUM-E根本干不了这个。”

Stephen大笑起来。“我真的希望Friday起码有录下来你试着穿这个的样子。”

“她当然那么干了。我的好姑娘觉得这整件事情都相当滑稽。Pepper进来的时候也那么觉得。当然了，她进来的时候的样子比被紧身胸衣缠成一团和机器人纠结在一块儿的我本人还要糟得多，但她脸上的表情真的精彩绝伦。”

Tony面向Stephen转了一周。Stephen的喉头屏住了呼吸。拘束衣就裹在Tony的胸肌下面，胸骨底部有一个金色的小蝴蝶结，完美地勾勒出他伤疤的形状，而Stephen喜欢Tony在他身边并不刻意地自然地将那些伤疤露出来的样子。

Tony微笑着将手指抚过自己的身体，然后将指尖揉上乳头。他轻轻呻吟着，向后仰起了头，而乳尖在他指下挺立起来。

Stephen转转身子试图减轻些阴茎上的压力。Tony对他戏谑地笑了笑，把脚搁在Stephen身边的床上。Stephen伸出手，手指刮过Tony的裤子。

“不准碰。”Tony又说了一遍，玩味地拍掉了Stephen的手。Stephen噘起了嘴，下唇蜷起。

“你要求真多，Anthony。”Stephen懒洋洋地说。

“我知道，宝贝。”Tony说着开始脱鞋。他咧嘴笑笑蹬掉了鞋子，扭动脚趾。

Stephen盯着Tony脚上穿着的纯红色袜子，感到口干舌燥。

“求你快点。”Stephen说。上帝，他想看看Tony在底下穿了什么裤子。

Tony得意地笑着扣住Stephen的下巴，让他抬起头，将他们的唇吮吻在一起。

“耐心是美德，cheekbones。”他对着Stephen的唇呢喃道。

Stephen气鼓鼓地翻了个白眼。Tony向后跳着舞，屁股扭出一个诱人的弧度。他将手伸到丝绸的紧身衣上抚摸着，然后将手指插进裤子的腰带下面。他迅速地解开腰带，慢慢地将它从身上脱掉丢到了地上。

“你大学里还修了脱衣舞课程？”Stephen干巴巴地问道。

“我在一个月内参加了三个脱衣舞俱乐部。算吗？”Tony笑着说，朝着Stephen的脸旋转抖动着屁股。

“该死的你到底怎么完成的学位？”

“啊，老实说我不太记得了。”Tony说道，灵活地松开了裆部的扣子。Stephen只看到红色丝绸的一角，于是倾身向前试图凑近点看。

“那我去问Rhodey。”Stephen说，伸长脖子想要看清。

“他就爱在我听得到的地方谈论我的罪过。”Tony说着又转身背对着Stephen。Stephen花了点工夫就那样欣赏着Tony的身体：从他宽阔的肩膀，到被丝绸紧身衣覆住的背脊，到裤子熨帖地裹在他屁股上的样子。

Ton越过肩头望着Stephen，缓缓将裤子从腿上扯下来，弯下腰让Stephen将自己的臀部看了个一览无余。

Stephen盯着Tony看着他将裤子踢开。Tony穿着一条小小的红色内裤，臀瓣从那狭窄的带子两边弹了出来。透明的纯红娃娃裙几乎遮住了视线，随着Tony的移动而抖动。腿上是红色吊带长袜，连着金色的丝带系在内裤上。Tony转身面朝Stephen，而Stephen很确定自己会因注视着他而死去。

他的视线掠过Tony健美的身体，从饱含了那么多力量的肩膀到收紧了的腰，从紧身衣底端露出又消失在内裤中的黑色耻毛，那可爱的内裤显然不是给Tony这种型号尺寸的人准备的。他的阴茎已经挺立起来，丝绸裤子几乎束缚不住。丝袜是纯粹的红色，与屁股上散开的娃娃裙很是相配，而所有料子都在他强壮的大腿和小腿上拉伸到了极限。

“怎么样？”Tony问道，挪着步子靠近。他的脸颊红润，看起来有点紧张。

Stephen猛地站起来把Tony扯进自己怀里，用力地吻着他，手指在面前丝绸和皮肤交融的盛宴上四处游走。

“你这美好、性感的家伙。”Stephen边说边亲吻着Tony的脖子。Tony歪过头发出细细的呻吟。Stephen粗暴地把Tony推回床上，把他欺进床铺里，低头凝视着面前的景象。

Tony四脚朝天躺在蓝色的床单上，痴望着Stephen瞳孔扩散、胸膛起伏。他坐起来，伸手去搂他的丈夫。

Stephen扑倒在他身边，一半将Tony压得喘不过气来。嘴唇黏在了一起，舌头在Tony口腔里搅动。Tony挣扎着去解Stephen腰上的束带，一边吻着一边低吼。

“愚蠢的巫师装。”Tony抱怨道。

Stephen笑了起来，用魔法将腰带解开并将它们扔到一边。Tony赞许地哼了一声，迅速拉下了他的外衣。

“你为什么非得穿那么多层啊？”Tony说，语气很明显十分恼怒

“显然是为了把你搞糊涂，亲爱的。”Stephen说，坐起来跨坐在Tony的大腿。

“好吧，那奏效了。用魔法把它们变没！我想要摸到你的皮肤。”

“要求真多。”Stephen说，用颤抖的手指抚摸着Tony的乳头。Tony喘息着，乳头随着Stephen轻柔的触碰迅速变硬了。Stephen的手指在束身衣上来回抚摸，感受着Tony被丝绸包裹着的每一寸肌肉和骨骼。

他可以看到Tony的肉柱顶端从内裤中露了出来，柱身顶端已然泛着前液的光泽。

“求你了。”Tony碎碎道，抓住了Stephen的手。

Stephen微笑着俯视他，把臀部压在Tony的硬挺上，让小个子男人不由抱怨。他可以把它扯出来，折磨他的丈夫，但他自己此刻和Tony一样不耐烦。

随着他手腕的转动和思绪的传递，Stephen把自己变得赤身裸体，而当他的阴茎摩擦着Tony的阴茎时，他们都因肌肤间的丝绸裹着的热度松了一口气。

“操，好多了。”Tony咆哮道。

“是啊。”Stephen说着扭动着臀部，并将他的硬挺抵上了Tony的。Tony抓住Stephen的臀肉，将他们的阴茎厮磨在一起。Stephen把手抚在Tony的胸口，拇指划过覆着肋骨的丝绸。

“你这样子真特么美。”Stephen低声说，Tony用手圈住他的阴茎，他们四目相对。

“你穿蓝色很棒。”Tony喘息着，盯着手中握着的小Stephen。“蓝色丝绸。红色领结。”

“我会让你给我买一套的。”Stephen说，在Tony掌中律动。

“好东西。”

“你已经订订了一套不是吗？”Stephen讪笑道。

“没错。”Tony不假思索地笑了。

Stephen笑了一阵，扭动着Tony的乳头，让他的丈夫因此惊叫出声。

“下次换我为你表演。”Stephen说。

“操，好啊。”Tony说，一边撸动Stephen的阴茎，让巫师不由呻吟。

“继续这样下去我可撑不了太久。”Stephen开玩笑地瞪着他身下的男人说。看着这个穿着情趣内衣的亿万富翁要保持严肃可真是相当困难。

“我还以为你恢复能力惊人呢。”Tony说。

“我会让你看到恢复能力的，混蛋。”Stephen说着把Tony的双手钉在了他的头上方。Tony笑了起来，玩笑地在Stephen微弱的抓力下挣扎起来。他知道他随时都可以挣脱，但让Stephen把他钉住会更有趣。

“我要操你。”Stephen在他耳边咆哮着，把全部重量压在Tony被丝绸裹覆的阴茎上。“我要让你穿着这件小衣服被操，好好享受吧。”

“上帝啊是的。”Tony呻吟道，他的阴茎因Stephen的语调抬起了头。

Stephen坐起来用大腿将Tony钉在床上，俯身从床头柜上拿起润滑油。

“什么，不用魔法准备吗？”Tony朝他抛去一个媚眼。

“今晚没有，Stark-Strange先生。”Stephen轻快地说，“我会让你为之尖叫的。”

他放开Tony，让小个子因失落而抱怨。“手，膝盖。”Stephen说。

Tony肚子朝下趴好，胸前抱着枕头。Stephen朝Tony的屁股下面塞了另一个枕头，用手指抚过Tony屁股和囊袋。

“我必须说你穿着这条小裙子看起来棒极了。”Stephen说着摩挲着Tony的臀瓣，用拇指按在他被织物覆住的小穴上。Tony呻吟着向后扬起脑袋。Stephen看着Tony的肌肉在紧身胸衣下泛起阵阵颤栗。

“美极了。”Stephen再次说道，将内裤拽下来正好让Tony小穴褶皱的边缘露出来。Tony颤抖着，越过自己的肩头看向Stephen。Stephen对上他的视线，眨了眨眼睛，注意到Tony的阴茎在眼神交汇中抽搐起来。

“你总是很爱我向你眨眼。”Stephen低声说，用嘴唇贴着Tony臀瓣。

“你这个气死人的家伙。”Tony说道，在Stephen咬了一口他的屁股的时候发出一声尖叫。

“现在我是气死你的家伙了。”Stephen说，轻轻地将舌头扫过Tony的穴口。Tony呻吟着，紧紧攥住了胸前的枕头。

Stephen绵长而缓慢地舔弄着Tony的入口，时不时地用舌头吮吻过穴口的边缘，让Tony捉摸不透。

“你……就是这么……挑逗……”Tony呻吟着，眼睫因Stephen把手指伸到舌头旁触摸的动作而颤抖。Stephen得意地笑了，用山羊胡子蹭过Tony敏感的皮肤。

Stephen朝着Tony的身体笑起来，颤动着令Tony不由呻吟，臀肉蹭上了Stephen的脸颊。Stephen设法在Tony的双臀间倒了一些润滑剂，然后用手指和舌头将它涂抹在Tony的洞内和四周。

“酸橙派味的，认真的？”Stephen苦笑着问道，牙齿轻轻啮咬Tony的臀肉。

“嘿，选择有限，草包（douchebag）。”Tony呜咽道，“下次让你选。”

“搞定。”Stephen回到他的任务上来，无情地将三根手指戳进了Tony的身体。Tony哭叫着，轻轻地吃进Stephen的手指，惦记着爱人的手。

“你真紧。”Stephen说，又咬了一口Tony的屁股，将手指深深地插进Tony的身体。

“哦，你懂的，我的屁股经常夹着长长的东西，我得锻炼肌肉。”Tony说得Stephen笑了起来，把更多的润滑剂倒进臀瓣之间。

Tony呻吟着，他的阴茎被紧身内裤困住贴在身体上，囊袋被束带勒着，Stephen把带子都推到了他屁股上。内裤被润滑剂和前液打湿，纯色的裙子褪到了腰间。

“你能快点吗？”Tony呻吟道。

“这么不耐烦，”Stephen说着故意放慢速度，舔着Tony的穴口。“上帝，这味道真恶心。”

“告我啊，”Tony说，“我在想我的老二，现在感觉它完全被忽略了啊。”

Stephen嗤笑着伸手到Tony的双腿间，抚摸着他被困住的双球。Tony呻吟着向后扭动。

“发誓你永远不会再买这个味道我才操你。”Stephen说。

“我庄严发誓永远不会再买酸橙派味的润滑油了！”当Stephen把内裤的腰带扯到他阴茎上时Tony叫道。

“乖孩子。”Stephen低声说。他将一大堆润滑剂倒在自己的肉棒上，好好涂抹了几下让那里变得润泽光滑。他在Tony身后就绪，用硬挺对准那闪亮的洞口。

“求你了，求你了，求你了。”Tony在Stephen把顶端磨过穴口软肉之际呜咽出声。

“太棒了，宝贝。”Stephen低声说着用双手托住Tony的脊背。他爱Tony炙热的肌肤和紧身胸衣的温暖丝绸相衬。金色缎带在房间里昏暗的光线下闪闪发亮，魅惑诱人。Stephen俯身从Tony的背部向胸部倾轧，让他们身体的线条相触相融。

Tony随着Stephen没入他的身体仰起了头。充实和伸展是如此奇妙，从他的屁股向他的脊椎散发出轻微的灼烧感。他能感觉到Stephen戴在脖子上的项链带着两枚金属戒指压在他脊椎上的触感，他喜欢它们——他们的婚礼和订婚戒指。

“瞧瞧你那长袜，那可爱的内裤。”Stephen在他的耳边低语，语调随着他开始抽送而变得嘶哑。他伸手将内裤向下扯了扯，阴茎伴随着每一次冲击而摩擦过腰带的花边。Stephen颤抖着，所有感受都径直冲向了他的双球。

Stephen撞入Tony的身体，每一次撞击都带着粗重的哼声。Tony跪在那里，身下的硬挺在丝绸的内裤里滴出水来。Stephen尽可能牢牢地抓着Tony的臀肉，变换着角度碾过Tony的前列腺。

Tony只觉得眼冒金星，脑中一片混沌迟滞。他含糊地喊着Stephen的名字，手指攥紧床单。Stephen将他们翻起身来，让Tony骑在他的肉柱上。Tony几乎是尖叫着叫出他的名字，因为这个角度让人坐得更深。Stephen盯着Tony的脊背，看着对方反向骑乘在自己身上。

“我不知道……你……还喜欢……牛仔女郎后骑式（Reverse Cowgirl）！操！“Tony喊道。

“对你我所有姿势都喜欢，”Stephen说着用手抚摸Tony的背，“但我不得不承认我喜欢这种角度。”Tony深深吞入了他的阴茎，令他发出喘息的声音。Tony包裹着他的紧致如此温暖潮湿，而每当Tony将他含紧，内裤就会蹭着Stephen的阴茎滑过。

Stephen双手抚摸Tony的大腿，触到紧贴着他紧致肌肉的袜子。“你真特么美好。”Stephen说。

Tony闭着眼睛，气喘吁吁，在Stephen的硬挺上操着自己，一边呻吟着一边被那肉棒贯穿。

“我喜欢看你骑我。”Stephen低声说，紧盯着Tony脊椎上滚落下的一滴汗珠。他看着那汗珠淌进紧身胸衣，消失在丝绸料子里。他可以看到汗水沿着骨骼绽放，听到Tony挣扎着深深呼吸。

“下来转个身，”Stephen说，“我想一边让你骑在我身上，一边看着你漂亮的弟弟。”

Tony把手撑在Stephen的膝盖上，然后慢慢抬起身子。Stephen热切地注视着Tony的穴口在自己阴茎撤出的那一刻收紧，润滑剂沿着Tony的大腿淌下，滴落在Stephen的硬挺上。

Tony慢慢地转过身，胸膛起伏，瞳孔因充斥着欲望而放大。Stephen咧嘴一笑，用手指扯着Tony紧身衣前头的金色蝴蝶结，把拉下来亲吻了一下。Tony呻吟着张开嘴，加深了这个吻。他们的舌头交缠游走，让这个吻变得深沉而邋遢..

“骑我，Anthony。”Stephen命令道。

Tony慢慢地移动身体，肌肉随着他跨坐在Stephen的腰上而颤抖。Stephen抬起膝盖，给Tony了一点依靠，而Tony抓住Stephen的光滑的肉柱，对准了自己身后的穴口。

Stephen注视着Tony阴茎的前端，那里从内裤的顶上探出了头来，滴滴答答都是前液。

“瞧瞧你的内裤有多脏，你这个调皮的男孩。”Stephen说。

Tony呜咽着，大腿不住颤抖，他慢慢地将自己放低，对准了Stephen的硬长。当Tony的身体吞没了Stephen，用温暖、湿热的所在紧紧包裹住Stephen的那刻，他们不约而同发出了叹息呻吟。

“Stephen……”Tony呻吟着，脑袋向后高昂。Stephen凝视着Tony喉咙的线条，看着他的喉结吞咽起伏。

“Tony，Tony，Tony。”Stephen吟诵着，颤抖的双手落在Tony的臀瓣上，手指摩挲着紧身胸衣的丝绸料子和内裤的蕾丝花边。他看着Tony的阴茎抽搐滴水，被蕾丝和绸缎缠住，不可方物。那是比内裤的颜色更深的红，Stephen希望这一刻永远铭刻在自己的记忆中。

感谢上帝，让他的记忆如此清晰。

“你快到了？”Stephen低声说。

Tony点点头，咬住嘴唇。他的脸色酡红，皮肤沾染着汗珠。当Stephen呼啸着撞入他的身体，红晕在Tony的胸膛上渐染蔓延，乳头硬挺。光滑的皮肤拍打的声音在房间里此起彼伏，Tony的呼吸愈发急促。

“哦，操，哦，Stephen。”Tony低声道。Stephen挺起臀胯不断探寻Tony身体深处的那个甜蜜的小点。Tony的身体在那里被碾过的瞬间如弓一般拱起，Stephen的名字和破碎的叫喊从他的嘴唇上滚落。

Stephen毫不掩饰地以敬畏的神情看着Tony在内裤里射了出来，隔着紧致的束缚衣喷出了浓稠的种子，随着律动而弄得一塌糊涂，更多的白浊滴落下来。Tony哭叫着，肉穴将Stephen搏动的整根巨大紧紧地含住。

Stephen呜咽着尽可能深地侵入了Tony的身体，高潮如火焰般击中了他，从脊椎向外扩散蔓延，当他终于射进了丈夫的身体之时，无上愉悦将他吞没。

Tony呻吟着扑倒在了Stephen的胸口，觉得被Stephen填得满满当当，种子腻满了他的肉壁。Stephen伸出双臂搂着Tony，在高潮的余晖中浅浅抽插着，在抽出时发出了轻轻的叫喊，浊液喷溅在Tony的屁股上，沿着臀瓣滴落。

Stephen把手放在Tony的背上，慢慢地呼吸，用鼻子蹭着他的头发。Tony尽可能地配合着他的呼吸，身体敏感地感受着每一次呼吸将骨头推向两肋和背部，令他不住颤栗。

“让我来清理干净。”Stephen说着在Tony的太阳穴上落下一吻。

“好。”Tony说道，痴痴笑着，冲Stephen眨眨眼睛。

Stephen笑了起来，将他拉近亲吻。“性爱有点嗨，亲爱的？”

“你是我的狂喜。”Tony含糊地说道。Stephen的胸膛看起来是个休息的好地方，所以他把脸埋进了对方胸肌，鼻子贴着胸骨。

“好吧。”Stephen笑着说。他轻轻地将Tony搂在身边，撑起身子打开了一点灯。Tony对他咧嘴一笑，他的内啡肽肯定有点高。

“我爱这种感觉。”Tony说。

“而我也是。”Stephen说着亲吻他的额头。他从床上翻身下来踮脚走向浴室，在Tony懊恼的哭叫声中摇了摇头。“哦，我哪儿都不去，冷静点。”他手里拿着一块湿布走了回来，擦了擦自己的阴茎和大腿，花了一会儿工夫来欣赏Tony那堕落放荡的模样。

Tony的紧身胸衣被弄脏了，丝带半解，汗水湿透。他的内裤糟糕地变了形，腰带拉伸扭曲，前面完全被精液浸透，囊袋一半挂在外边。将长袜连接固定到内裤上的丝带在某个时刻被扯断了，左腿的袜子褪到了膝盖下边。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Tony问道，懒洋洋地舒展着身体，因屁股里的灼烧感而发出呻吟。上帝啊，Stephen又要变得又硬又疼了。Tony明天恐怕没法正常坐下了，而他对此感到兴奋不已。

“你知道我喜欢。”Stephen说着躺到他旁边的床上。他将那衣服褪下，轻轻地扯掉长筒袜，爱抚着露出来的皮肤，一边讲袜子丢开。

“尽管我很想让你在蜜月其余的时候里都这么穿但我觉得这会让人不太舒服。”

“会擦伤的。”Tony说，一边抬起臀部好让Stephen把内裤拉下来。当丝绸从他的阴茎上脱开时Tony呜咽出声，因为那一半都黏在他的肉上，“但我还有另外四条。”

“你当然可有了。”Stephen深情地说道，“转过去。”

Tony腹部朝下趴着，汗水都凝结了，他微微颤抖着，感觉Stephen颤抖的双手在同紧身胸衣的束带搏斗，他保持身体一动不动好让Stephen能更容易解开。

“Pepper系了一个非常好看的蝴蝶结。”Stephen低声说着慢慢松开了束缚衣。Tony深吸了一口气。

“她希望你能轻松解开。”Tony说。

“她真的很棒。”Stephen说道，将Tony翻过身来，把紧身衣扔到一边。他盯着Tony肉体和骨骼上留下的印记，手指轻轻向下划过。

Tony呻吟着，发出粗重的喘息。

“Pepper可能系得稍微紧了点。”Tony说。

Stephen笑着，轻轻替Tony按摩肋骨。“我确信你做了件值得的事。”

“啊，我很确定。”Tony咧嘴笑着对他说。

“我不敢相信你整天都穿着它。难怪你仪态这么棒。”Stephen的嘴唇蜷起微笑的弧度，拿着湿毛巾深情地替Tony擦拭身体。

“这简直物超所值。”Tony说道，伸出手将Stephen拉下来吻他。Tony抓住了Stephen的手腕时而Stephen微笑将Tony扯回去亲吻。他看着Tony用手指抚摸着手镯，脸上露出一丝小小的占有欲。Stephen握着Tony的左手抬起，吻了吻他指上的戒指。

Tony给了他一个灿烂的笑容，面上满是开怀与深情，让Stephen不由自主再次亲吻了他。

“丈夫。”Tony喊着，声音里满是爱意。

“不后悔？”Stephen问道，抱着Tony将头贴在他的心口休憩。

“我一生里有很多让我后悔的事情，”Tony温柔地说，手指穿过Stephen的发间。“你，Stephen Strange-Stark，不是其中之一。我永远不会后悔，不会后悔和你一起。”

“好，”Stephen说道，张嘴在Tony的心脏落下一记温柔的吻触。“我爱你，Anthony。”

“我也爱你，Stephen。永远。”

Stephen笑着，Tony的心脏在他耳边稳稳地跳动着。他们的眼睛彼此相望，他们平静的呼吸完美融合成了同一个声音。

Tony在黑暗中握住了Stephen的手，将彼此的手指交缠相系。他们可以听到大海的洋流，浪涛声稳稳地拍击着海岸。季风吹拂过岛屿，乱了棕榈树和砂砾的节拍。星辰垂下眼眸凝望着他们，没有一丝光污染能遮蔽视线。

世界仍在那里等待他们的回归。

但此时此刻，他们遗忘了世界。

他们拥有彼此。

就不需要整个世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 评论和kudos是爱！  
> 我可能会写一个番外，内容是严格意义上的Stephen×Stephen场景，Tony在一边看，因为第一，我想看；第二，我是个自私的家伙。如果你们也有兴趣请告诉我吧。


End file.
